Ice
by bladeofthebookworms
Summary: Link would never brag about his deeds. But because of his humility, the people of Hyrule did not know that the quiet young man always willing to help them was silently struggling to find himself again as he fought against the evil threatening their land. The hero protects them, but who will protect the hero, even from himself? T for violence and suicidal actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! And happy holidays - so wonderful that there are so many of them this time of year! Being a Christian, I celebrate the birth of Christ this time of year. But regardless of your religion, or whether or not you have a religion, I hope you all enjoy the feelings of joy and love this time of year! (And no school is certainly a nice bonus as well!)**

 **So here's my schedule so far with FanFiction: I'll try to post a short story every holiday until I'm done with my non-fanfiction project and I can start on the storyline that you guys want most - if you haven't voted yet, please do! I only have five opinions so far, but I'd love to know what the rest of you would like me to do!**

 **This is a story that ended up being longer than I thought it would, so I'm splitting it into perhaps three parts to make it easier to read. Like "When You Give Up," this little idea deals strongly with depression, with some mentions/thoughts of suicide. Guys... life is very difficult, especially where mental health is concerned. Writing is a form of therapy, I believe; it helps me to sort out what's going through my head and find healing. I'm publishing this on here in the hopes that maybe it'll help someone else, too. For those of you that feel sad during the holidays... I've felt that. I know how it feels to know I should be happy and yet be unable to reach that state. So this is for you - a story about the darkness of the mind, but also about healing. Each of you has unique potential; you are NOT worthless. I know it doesn't always help when people tell you that, but trust me when I say that it's true. Best of luck to you all.**

* * *

 **ICE**

* * *

They said he was a hero. They said he would save them all.

They said lots of things.

But they had been horribly wrong.

Link stood amidst the charred ruins of what once had been a little settlement. Tabantha Village, according to the Sheikah Slate. At least five structures still remained of the place where people once lived. Hearts beating, warm with life, aglow with possibility.

He shivered. It was always cold here, in the foothills of the mighty Hebra Mountains, buried year-round under a layer of thick snow… he'd learned enough about archaeology from travelling with the Princess so long ago to know that the bodies of those who once lived in Tabantha Village were probably still there, somewhere under the snow, preserved by the ice.

His feet crunched softly, sinking into the snow as he walked slowly forward, examining the little village's last little testaments of existence. There it was, with a fallen tree lying haphazardly across its dome-like head, mostly buried by snow. A guardian. Mostly decayed, of course, rendered brittle by the unrelenting ice.

 _This would not have happened… if I had done better._

His eyes closed; a stab of pain shot through his mind as the memory returned to him. A memory from barely a week ago, a memory of guilt and sorrow and regret.

Link hadn't intended to eavesdrop - he'd been kneeling before the altar in Tarrey Town, paying his respects to Hylia after checking in on Hudson and Rhondson. "It's a nice place, Hagie, don't get me wrong," he'd heard a middle-aged woman tell her husband. "But… after Hunnie took sick, and no one in town could help her…" She sighed heavily. "Do you think it's really a good idea to stay here, so far away from the rest of civilization?"

Hagie chuckled. "What makes you say that? I thought you _enjoyed_ not having so many people around!"

"I - I thought I did! It's just that… I was wondering… what if something disastrous happens again? You know - the way it did a century ago. So many people died; people living way out here, without anyone to help, wouldn't have a chance!"

"Calamity Ganon is dead, darling," Hagie said gently. "The Princess fought him for a hundred years. And the Divine Beasts reawakened, and now Ganon is completely destroyed. We'll be safe here."

"I'm sure people living back then must have thought exactly the same thing," the woman scoffed. "And look what happened to them. How many people died? How many _children?_ And all because - because _the people who were supposed to protect us_ failed!"

"Ruli, that's a bit harsh -"

She heaved a sigh. "You're right. The Princess did come through in the end… she did fight for a _century_ to save us." A moment of silence. And then… "If you ask me, it's because of that swordsman that they failed. The stories say that the Princess exerted every ounce of herself trying to unlock her power. And the Champions… they were all the mightiest of their race, and they possessed special powers as well. But that swordsman… what did he do?"

Link felt suddenly cold. He'd forgotten how to breath as he stared aimlessly into the eyes of the statue of Hylia.

Somewhere behind him, Ruli continued, "They say he drew the Master Sword. But what good is that? It's a blade, nothing more. 'The power to repel evil?' I don't think so. Any blade, wielded by someone with a good heart, has the 'power to repel evil,' doesn't it?"

"Ruli, I -"

"Let me finish!" She sounded breathless, as if at long last she was relieving herself of a weight bound to her shoulders. "My grandmother told me stories of that day, Hagie! You didn't see her pain as she recounted the loss of her parents and friends! For _years_ I've asked myself why, _why_ could such a thing happen, when the King and the Champions had a plan that eventually _did_ work against Ganon?"

"But Ruli -"

"No. It was that knight; it had to be. The King chose wrong; he chose someone who just wasn't strong enough. And because of that, all of those people _died._ Just think, Hagie! I met someone once who had a portrait of the Champions - the 'Hylian Champion' was just some kid who hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. _Of course_ he wouldn't stand a chance." Her voice took on a haughty, sneer-like quality. "But of course, he was _chosen_ by the _Master Sword._ Sure, let's send a kid into battle along with the kingdom's most skilled warriors to defeat an _eons-old threat_ just because he drew a special sword."

Link's heart thudded loudly in his ears. He shot to his feet and walked away from the Goddess statue, feeling stiff as a board. And inside… in his soul…

Cold. Pain. Guilt. Disappointment… in himself.

A week later, the Princess used the Sheikah Slate to warp herself, Purah, and Link to the Hebra Tower, hoping to scavenge one of Dinraal's scales to observe its effects upon ancient technology - could it be made into a weapon? A blade of fire, perhaps, like the one that Calamity Ganon had wielded?

Link had been brought along because, of the three of them, he'd travelled the Tabantha and Hebra regions more recently than either of them - Zelda hoped that he'd know the ideal place for finding Dinraal. But the dragon didn't appear until nightfall, which gave him plenty of time to take them to the best place he knew of, and so he found himself wandering down in the snow, stumbling into the ruins of Tabantha Village as Ruli's words echoed in his mind.

 _From the right angle,_ he reflected, squinting at the ruins, _it might seem as if nothing bad had happened here._ A few of the roofs were still intact, along with a some windows; icicles drooped down and snow drifted up, hiding much of the damaged areas from view. Link's heart burned - _How many people would have lived if Ganon hadn't struck?_

He shuddered.

 _How many would have lived if I had not been chosen? How many_ died _because I… because I was the weak link in the mail shirt, because I wasn't strong enough fight alongside the other Champions?_

He didn't remember much from back then. A hundred years was enough to dim _anyone's_ memory; much of what remained to him were mere flashes, brief impressions of scent and sight. Looking back he did not know how exactly he'd played his part among them. Protected the Princess, of course, and harbored feelings of awe and admiration for the other Champions (along with secret feelings for the Princess) but… other than that…

Link felt the cold shrivel his soul just a bit. _I was just a shield; nothing more. A living shield, someone without real purpose or skill. A shield that ultimately failed. I… didn't really matter in the long run._

 _And do I really matter now?_

With a heavy sigh, a deep breath that fogged in the still air, he turned away from the ruins. A walk would clear his thoughts.

The world was silent; snow fell softly down from the heavens, cold, bathing the wilderness in a beautiful stillness. Somewhere the wind brushed across a snow-laden evergreen, sending snow tumbling to the ground - Link could hear it, so still was the afternoon.

The hill he climbed, at the base of a small ridge of black stone, sloped slightly upwards; his thighs burned and he welcomed the pain. It felt good… to hurt, to feel discomfort, to feel pain. He could not begin to explain why.

Curling his arms around himself as he reached the ridge's shadow, he trudged along beside it - northeast, from what he could tell. His eyes burned in the icy air; his breath steamed and his cheeks and nose were beginning to grow numb.

He thought about his past, musing over the various things he'd done. And it occurred to him that he really was nothing more than a sword. Yes, he killed the Blights within the Divine Beasts, but Revali, Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa were the ones who piloted said beasts into battle. _They_ possessed the true skill, the true spirit, to become one with the mechanical creatures and face Ganon. Those devices had weakened Ganon, distracted him, allowing Link to goad him into revealing his true form. _By being nothing more than a sword._

And after he'd given everything he had, after Zelda had guided him to Ganon's weak spots, then Zelda herself had sealed the monster away for good. _So… was I really necessary? Was I_ ever _really necessary?_

Ruli believed it was his fault that the plan had failed. Link strained his mind, trying to think, trying to remember - was she right?

He hadn't noticed his path along the edge of the ridge winding upwards, curling back around so that once more he faced Tabantha Village, now from an aerial view instead of from the ground. A ruined village. Ruined lives. Bodies that were, even now, probably still there, buried beneath the snows of a century. Bodies of mothers. Of fathers. Of children. Of friends.

His heart burned, and he turned away, turned once more to face the ridge. Swallowing tightly, breathing in heartless air that froze his lungs, he crunched nearer and began to climb. _One thing I'm good at that isn't fighting._

It made sense. Looking back, thinking about the others… how could he have ever believed that he fit in with them?

Daruk was a ferocious warrior, loyal to a fault, and a steady leader. Urbosa, too, was a leader among her people. And she was wise; she could provide counsel just as well as she could fight a lynel. Mipha was a master of balancing the ferocity of a fighter and the kindness of a healer. And Revali… arrogant though he may have been, none could doubt his skills or his steely courage and determination in the face of a threat.

Link hauled himself over the edge of the ridge and refused to look back. Refused to see the emblems of his failure, black against the wintry wilderness. He started forward, west into the storm, over planes of snow and ice and black stone, his legs sinking deep into the drifts. The cold bit at his legs, like millions of tiny jagged knives rubbing against him, through his trousers just above his boots. His fingers, though cloaked in sturdy gloves, prickled and ached with the dawn of frostbitten numbness. He couldn't feel his nose anymore.

But he wouldn't turn back. He would not return to his Princess - not this time. What would she want with him, anyway? Compared to the other Champions… he was nothing.

Perhaps she blamed him, too.

Another stab of agony struck his heart. Memories of her… those were the strongest. Her strength, her determination, her endurance, even though her efforts went unanswered until the very end… what man wouldn't be head over heels for someone like that?

He'd tried to hide it; he remembered that much. Being in her presence made his throat close up and his cheeks burn and all rational thought abandon his mind. So he hadn't said a word to her whenever it was possible for him to remain silent.

A tear streaked down his cheek, burning a painful path through the cold. _I thought it was too good to be true. I thought… perhaps there was a chance, since I'd become a Champion. I thought that… that because I was chosen, she might see me as… as something more. Something more than just… just_ me.

How wrong he'd been. He understood that now. His mind ached from the cold as he acknowledged the truth - he'd never been anything more than a simple knight. The King decided to give him a place with the Champions, and now at last he knew why: to give the people a symbol of hope. _This boy drew the Master Sword. All is well; we have everything we need to defeat Ganon should he arise. The Master Sword is proof of that._

It would have worked, had they been successful the first time, Link thought. _But we failed._ I _failed._

He trudged through the snow, footsteps crunching as he continued along a little naturally-formed path on the edge of a cliff. The wind rushed over him, sending daggers of icy cold straight to his heart, making the snowflakes dance and whirl in dizzying patterns all around him. Beautiful. Deadly, of course, yet still beautiful.

And in contrast… Goddesses above, he was a smudge - an imperfection marring the otherwise-perfect wilderness. He was nothing.

 _Worthless. Failure._

He wondered how long they would notice his absence. _Would_ they even notice? Zelda and Purah had been deep in excited conversation when he left. She had her research; she had her friends. She had the Sheikah Slate and could warp to safety should the need arise. _She doesn't need me. Perhaps she never did - perhaps it was because_ I _was with her that she couldn't unlock her power. I wasn't meant to bear the Master Sword - the Goddesses didn't want me. That's why they wouldn't let her use her power in my presence. It can't be coincidence that the instant my soul was almost gone from this world was the moment she gained her power._

 _I should've died then. I should be dead now._

The little path was lonely and cold, taking him away from the cliffside and towards a river that had frozen over. In the distance, through the thick clouds, he could see a grove of snow-laden pines huddled together, serving only to emphasize the desolation on his side of the river. His heart ached; the cold air engulfed him in an empty, soulless embrace. The wilderness around him was a perfect reflection of how he felt inside. There only was one difference - the beautiful land had worth; it served a purpose, and though it took life, it also gave life.

 _I have no worth. And because of me, countless people have died._

He hiked onwards, his feet heavier with every step. The little path branched into two - a natural land bridge crossing over the river towards the forest on the other side, or up higher into the mountains, towards an old monster cave.

Link took the latter, approaching Hebra Falls and trekking up the steep hill running alongside. Again he felt the burn in his legs as he pushed himself higher, sliding on the ice; his foot caught on a hidden rocky protrusion and he stumbled, reaching a numb hand out to steady himself and falling face-first into the snow. With a groan, feeling ice and pain closing in around him, he pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off. Head down, he continued onwards, eyeing the treacherous slope carefully lest it betray him again.

He didn't hear the lizalfos' bugle until his head poked over the edge of the slope. Instantly two lizals were charging him, eyes glowing an angry red. With a start he reached over his shoulder to draw the Master Sword - only to remember that he'd returned it to the Lost Woods shortly after Ganon's demise. _No!_

A shrill squawk sounded from behind him and he whirled to see that one of the lizals had circled around behind him, while the other hopped from side to side ahead of him.

Trapped.

Teeth clenched, Link snatched a short hunting knife from its sheath at his belt and lunged for the side of the cliff to his left - it wasn't tall; he scaled it quickly and ran. A third lizalfos joined the others; together the three of them darted after him, eyes glittering in the gloom, and he ran through the snow as fast as his feet could carry him. _This isn't a fight I can win!_

The blue lizalfos swiped at him from the side and he veered left, back towards the cliff - he was heading in a circle, back towards Hebra Falls, but he had little choice. He could hear the black lizalfos behind him, shouting garbled commands to the others, and the ice-breath lizalfos must have been somewhere behind him as well - it jumped at him suddenly from the right and he lost his footing on the snow, tumbling down on his side before scrambling franticly back to his feet, sprinting forwards.

And into the ice-breath lizalfos, now in front of him. It opened its mouth and he knew what was coming; with a gasp he dived out of the way and the burst of ice that shot forth hit the black lizalfos instead. Link rushed to his feet, nearly slipping once again as he darted forwards.

There was nowhere to go. Link stopped short, staring at the frozen river before him. Only a few feet to his left the ice-bound waters tumbled over the edge of the cliff; the river itself wasn't horribly wide - _Perhaps I can cross -_

With a growl the blue lizalfos struck out with its spear, striking the small of Link's back and knocking him onto the ice. Link grunted, sliding a few feet as fresh red-hot pain burned in his back, and then he went still as an ominous creak sounded beneath him, his mind catching up to what had happened. The blue lizalfos looked at him, wide-eyed; it was joined a moment later by the other two.

For a moment nothing happened; they waited, regarding each other in silence. And then with an earsplitting crack the ice gave way and Link barely had time to gasp before the water dragged him under. The current was hard and swift; though underwater he heard another terrible crack and saw the world tumbling around him as the ice binding the waterfall splintered.

And then he was underwater again, helpless as the mighty current tugged him onward. He couldn't think; everything was going suddenly mercilessly numb, his world dissolving into cold and fear. He could barely feel the burning of his lungs, desperate for air, as the water encased his body in heartless cold. With limbs swiftly turning to ice he thrashed weakly, struggling to make sense of the murk around him. A sudden sting on his face and he sucked in an instinctive gasp, inhaling a mouthful of frozen water along with the life-giving air and breaking into a bout of coughing that only drained his strength faster. The weight of his sodden clothes dragged him back underwater and he struggled, fighting to keep his head above water... Pain… blood… ice… cold… shore…

With fading cognizance, thoughts and images raced through his mind. Memories. Defending travellers. Beating back Ganon. Protecting the Princess. Taking no thought for his own safety in the defense of others. Moments in which he reached the brink of death but returned - returned to fight, to protect, one more day.

Moments like this.

Link refused to die. Though his blood was freezing in his veins, slowing his movements, he struck out towards the riverside. The current tugged him swiftly downstream as he swam clumsily nearer to the shore, carving a diagonal path through the burning water, until at last his grasping hands felt loose pebbles beneath them. Shuddering violently he crawled up onto the black stones, dragging himself free of the rivers deathly grasp. He could see the Sheikah Tower rising high in the distance, not very far; with a hoarse cough he shoved himself to his feet.

Blackness closed in on him and he felt himself falling, snow drifting, spinning, all around him as he floated into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two! Thank you so much for all of the views, follows, favorites, and comments - you guys are the best!**

 **So this little story is a bit longer than I expected; I think we're looking at four parts total. And don't worry - it DOES NOT have a sad ending! Before that, though, it's definitely a bit dark, so... you have been warned!**

 **Now, let's see if Link will be alright...**

* * *

 **ICE**

* * *

Zelda huddled over the little fire Link had built at the top of the tower, basking in the gentle warmth. Purah paced restlessly, glaring out at the snowstorm. "D'you think we'll see _anything_ through all this?"

Zelda smiled. "Of course. All of the dragons are said to glow with power; I'm certain we'll see Dinraal."

Purah sighed heavily, plopping down by the flames. No longer a child, but rather the young woman Zelda remembered. _Thank Hylia._ "If Link was even telling the truth about dragons. I've never seen one - have you?"

Zelda's excitement faltered as she remembered. "Once. Link and I both saw Naydra as we were returning from the Spring of Wisdom. Had I… been in a more stable frame of mind, I might have -"

"Never mind," Purah said hastily. "Didn't mean to bring that up. Sorry."

Zelda smiled tightly. The memory wasn't all bad, though… because of Link.

She'd unburdened every last one of her tears and frustrations to him, and he listened, just like he always did, with those crystal-clear eyes soft with compassion and understanding. Though his exact words had faded with time, she could remember that he'd spoken to her, as a friend and not as a bodyguard, helping her feel better about herself than she'd thought possible after receiving silence from the goddesses yet again.

And he'd taken her hand in his… a gesture of support and friendship that she never had expected from him.

Her heart fluttered as she gazed into the flames - he was always there to protect her, even from herself.

"Merciful Din - look at this!"

Zelda gave a start, jolted from her thoughts, and hurried over to Purah's side of the fire, leaning down over the Sheikah Slate. Purah was flipping through pictures, photographs of the flora and fauna found across Hyrule, each accompanied by detailed notes.

Notes written in Link's lovable messy handwriting.

"You didn't tell me he was such a thorough record-keeper," Purah accused, raising an eyebrow at her.

Zelda blinked. "I, er… may have had something to do with that," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "After my father banned me from pursuing my studies, I still continued with my experiments. In secret, of course. I asked Link to take notes, and… apparently it became a habit."

"And you kept that secret even from your _friends?"_ Purah continued scrolling through the pictures until she came to one of the dragon Dinraal, accompanied with a rough sketch of a map and a diagram of the dragon's route. "Ah! So that's how he knew to come here - I'd been wondering!"

Zelda felt a thrill of excitement, reading through the list of specific times near the photograph. "Only a few more hours now…"

Purah gaped at her. "'A few more _hours?'_ You mean we could have been waiting somewhere nice and warm all this time? Why didn't he say something?"

"He's not exactly the chatty type," Zelda reminded her dear friend with a wry chuckle. "Haven't you noticed? Besides, I'm not entirely certain how much he remembers about science in general. Since this is a scientific expedition at Robbie's request, I'm certain Link must have felt rather out of place. We're the scientists; we asked him to help us find a place to obtain a dragon scale, and he's out doing that right now, isn't he? Perhaps the timing did not occur to him, or -"

Purah chuckled. "Alright, alright - I get it. But," she added with a smirk, "I can't help but notice how chatty _you've_ become the instant we started talking about Link. Seriously! It's been, what, an hour? And this is the most we've talked!"

Zelda felt heat rise to her cheeks. "I… well, it's just that… I-I know him much better. Than anyone else around. Because… because he hasn't lived an entire life like the rest of you have; despite his memory loss he's actually, er, quite a bit… the same…"

"And now you're stammering!" Purah cackled, slapping her knee. "Is there another secret you're not telling me? Hmm?"

Zelda hastened to change the subject. "You said it's been an hour - shouldn't Link be back by now? He didn't say he was going very far…"

"But we were _talking_ about your little -"

"No!" Zelda protested, a sudden very real feeling of foreboding descending upon her. "Purah, it's been too long. Something… something must have happened…"

Purah scoffed. "Oh, come on. What could've happened to _him?_ He's the best warrior in the kingdom. You said you saw him defeat a _silver lynel_ with nothing but the Master Sword and a shield! He can take care of himself, don't you think?"

"Then why hasn't he returned?" Zelda demanded, worry growing in his heart. "He… hasn't been himself this past week. Not at all. I mean, he was _always_ reckless, but… this past week it was as if he… asif he _wanted_ to get hurt…"

A sudden terrible fear gripped her soul, along with burning guilt. _He was always there when I needed a friend. And yet when I saw him hurting, saw him sad, I did nothing._

 _No longer._

"I'm going after him," she decided, sliding the Sheikah slate into her belt and lighting one of the torches Link had left behind before handing it to Purah. "Toss this down after me when I reach the ground."

Purah nodded. "Only if you wait for me to get down, too. With all due respect… even with your powers, you're no Link. We should stick together. And I've enhanced the Sheikah Sensor on my own Slate - it can search for a person."

"Doesn't it… doesn't it require a photograph?" Zelda asked, beginning the climb down the tower. Purah didn't answer.

When the two of them stood safely on the ground, their torch crackling merrily despite the icy temperatures, Purah pulled out her Sheikah Slate. Zelda leaned forward and choked out a gasp when she saw the picture Purah selected.

Link. Shirtless. Flexing his arms. In the middle of a lovely forest glade.

Instantly Purah snatched the Slate away. "Mind your own business, Princess," she chided, but her eyes danced with mischief. The Slate let out a soft beep, detecting Link's presence somewhere in the area.

Zelda forced the image of her knight's surprisingly impressive physique out of her mind - a difficult task, to be sure. "How - er, _why_ did you take that?" she managed as they headed out into the swirling snow.

Purah giggled. "I'd meant to tease him with it the next time he visited. I blame the fact that I was trapped in a child's body and thus more prone to immaturity and mischief."

That didn't answer Zelda's question. Apparently a more direct approach was required. "And… what were the… circumstances…?"

The Slate was leading them southwest, towards a small ridge. "It was his own fault! Shortly after he awakened he came to Hateno, undressed to swim with a couple kids when they asked him to, and afterwards… I guess he was surprised by how strong he was. You know - waking up after a century without any knowledge of who in Din's name he once was..." Purah laughed impishly.

Zelda wondered if she was envious. Shaking her head with a blush, she followed Purah through the snow, up a gentle rise and towards a swift-moving river. The Sheikah Slate's beeping intensified.

"He should be right around here…" Purah frowned, glancing from her Slate to the icy wilderness and back down.

Zelda crunched closer to the river and her heart lurched. All of a sudden she wanted to scream, but her lungs simply couldn't take in enough air.

She dashed to the river's edge and crumpled to her knees, heart pounding heard in her chest. _Hylia, no!_

Link lay curled among the pebbles, a light layer of snow dusting his clothes, which were stiff with ice. His hair, too, had frozen; his skin was cold and gray.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't shivering.

His chest didn't rise or fall.

Purah cursed, rushing towards her and quickly laying two fingers to his neck, bending over his face. Zelda waited anxiously; then at last she saw it. Link's chest twitched, and she heard a shallow gasp. "Still alive," Purah concluded, though her voice was grim. "What do we do?"

Zelda recoiled. "You're asking me? _You're_ the one who researched the Shrine of Resurrection - don't you know…?"

Purah swallowed tightly. "I have no clue," she admitted. "But he's still alive - we can't just sit here deliberating or he really might die."

 _Again._ Zelda's heart shrivelled at the thought. She couldn't handle that - not again! She… she _needed_ him, more than anyone else in her life. "He's certainly hypothermic, and we don't know how to help him," she said, closing her eyes and stating the facts. Oftimes when she found herself cornered by a problem, starting with what she knew allowed her to find the solution. " _We_ don't know what to do… we need to find someone who does. And out here… the Rito? Would they be able to…?"

Purah shook her head. "They live out in the open. They're covered in _feathers,_ and they wear clothing on top of that. It'll be too cold for Link in their village."

"But if we go someplace warmer, people won't know what to do to treat hypothermia," Zelda pointed out. "So we need somewhere warm, but with someone who knows what to do in the cold."

Link sucked in another slow, shallow breath.

"You literally just described _opposites,"_ Purah said anxiously, eyes narrowed. "Is that even possible?"

Zelda wracked her brains. Stables were open-air; they would not be warm enough. _What we need is a cabin, or a village, populated by Hylians…_

In desperation she pulled out Link's Sheikah Slate. She did not know the land; perhaps there was something she was overlooking.

Her eyes fell upon an area Link had described as 'Selmie's Spot' near the Shada Naw shrine in the Hebra Mountains. There were, of course, notes about the area - a great place for shield surfing, whatever that was, and apparently this _Selmie_ had extra shields should he ever need a replacement. "Let's try this place," she said softly.

Purah raised an eyebrow. "I don't think there's _time_ for _try,"_ she protested. "We need to be certain."

Zelda felt a shiver of doubt curl around her heart. Frantically she studied the map, searching for any other settlement, but… there was nothing. "I can't see anything else."

Link inhaled again, his chest barely rising at all. Purah bit her lip, her brow tightly knit with uncertainty. At last her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "Let's do it, then."

Zelda's fingers slid across the Slate's glossy surface, and the three of them dissolved upwards, fading into spiraling blue sparks.

The instant they appeared at the Shada Naw shrine, nestled within a shallow cave, Zelda could see a cabin. More specifically, she could see a column of smoke rising from the stone chimney. _A promising sign._

With a grunt she lifted Link's shoulders and Purah held his legs, and they carried him slowly towards the cottage.

"Cold makes things more brittle," Purah reminded her anxiously. "We have to be careful!"

"Hard to be careful when he's so Din-cursedly _heavy,"_ Zelda said breathlessly, her arms aching. Link might have been rather short and lean, but he was still quite muscular, courtesy of a life spent in combat and exertion. Though it was not far from the shrine to the cabin, the thick snow slowed the process considerably, and Zelda was terrified that she would trip on some submerged tree root or rock and drop her hero into the cold. _Goddesses… guide my feet! Don't take him!_

He was entirely motionless, still partially curled in on himself; his body was horribly stiff, as cold as death itself. _No - don't think about that!_

They hesitated a bit by the door; their hands were occupied, so knocking was out of the question. Purah kicked weakly at the door from the side. "Hello? Anyone in there? We could really use some help!"

Muffled footsteps. Then the door opened, and they were greeted by a blond-haired woman wearing gloves and a thick blue tunic. Her bright green eyes betrayed confusion, until her gaze landed on the unconscious hero. "Bring him inside," she said urgently, holding the door wide. "Put him on the ground."

Zelda and Purah obeyed as quickly as they could, lugging Link's deadweight into the flickering firelit warmth and lowering him onto the wood-panelled floor. Selmie got a small knife from a small drawer. "So what happened to him?"

Zelda bit her lip. "We… don't know. We were travelling together, and he went off on his own to find an area suitable for our experiments… and we found him like this, by a river."

Selmie raised an eyebrow, bending down at Link's side. "A river? How far did you carry him, then? There aren't many rivers around here…"

"We have special transportation technology," Purah offered vaguely. "Anyway… he's hypothermic, isn't he? And we don't know what to do."

Carefully Selmie ran the knife down the front of Link's tunic, sawing through the frozen material. "First we need to get him out of these wet clothes. You can help with that; I'll start making him some tea and heat a few blankets. We need to get his core body temperature up as quickly as possible." She left the knife on the ground and hurried to a cupboard, pulling out jars of herbs.

Zelda glanced at Purah, feeling her cheeks heating up at the thought of… of actually…

"I'll tease you about this later," Purah promised with a hint of a smirk. "But now we need to focus. Embarrassment won't save his life."

Zelda nodded, swallowing tightly.

"Be gentle," Selmie called, now standing by a kettle hanging over the flames. "Cold air makes things more brittle; he's very fragile right now. I'd recommend cutting the fabric away where his limbs are bent so you don't hurt him further."

"Right," Zelda murmured, offering another prayer up to the Goddesses before taking the knife and cutting along Link's clothes from his wrist towards his shoulder. Her skin prickled as it came into contact with his, ice cold against healthy warm. He did not stir as she peeled his sleeves, and then his tunic and undershirt, away from his lean, muscular torso. By then Purah had removed the clothing from his legs.

"What now?" Purah asked, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked towards Selmie.

"Put him on the bed and pull the blankets over him," Selmie told them, pouring water from the kettle into a mug along with a small bag of the herbs she'd been mixing. "One of you needs to breath onto his face; exhale when he inhales. The other - grab the pile of rags under the sink and bring them here."

Zelda quickly pulled the blankets away from the mattress before once again lifting Link's shoulders - it was much more difficult to hold on without any clothing - and she and Purah dragged him over to the bed. As Purah draped the thick quilts over his curled-over frame, Zelda knelt down at the head of the bed and gazed into Link's motionless face. "I… he's breathing very slow. Should I… should I wait for him to breathe in?"

Selmie glanced back at her, blowing softly on the mug in her hands. "Yes; we want him to inhale the warmer air. Watch his heartbeat - let me know if it gets any worse, alright?"

Zelda nodded gravely, gently pressing two fingers to his neck. Link did not stir at her touch; as she looked into his motionless face, at his slightly parted purple lips and slack features, it was easy to think that he was already dead. _Thank Farore for the beat of his heart, faint though it is._

Purah and Selmie quickly returned with steaming rags that they placed beneath the blankets over his neck, brow, heart, and groin; still Link did not stir. His breath rattled in his lungs as Zelda breathed down over his face, melting the ice in his hair. She didn't notice Selmie coming up behind her until the other woman pressed a warm, dry towel into her hands. "Try to get his hair dry," she suggested; her voice was thick with worry.

There was silence for several minutes; Zelda gently rubbed at the hero's golden hair, soaking wet as the ice and snow melted from his head in the cabin's warm air. The others changed out the warm rags every several minutes, ensuring a consistent level of heat around his vital areas. At last Purah cleared her throat. "So… do you know him?"

Selmie nodded, moving the mug of tea she'd concocted to the hearth stones to keep it warm. "He was investigating that Sheikah shrine nearby. Very polite - apologized for interrupting me and asked permission to go near the shrine. So he went in, emerged after a while looking tired, and I urged him to stay at least until the snow stopped. We got to talking - turns out he's an avid shield surfer just as I was, before I retired…"

Zelda blinked at her. "You're retired? But you're not… _that_ old… are you?"

Selmie sighed heavily. "No. I'm not. When my ex-husband and I had a… _disagreement…_ about my passion… he left me. Or - I left him, more like. I've regretted it ever since, of course, but initially I felt only bitterness, and so I left the world and lived out here for quite a few years… I reached a point where I didn't know if it was possible for me to go back to the rest of the world, even though I… wanted to. Then Link showed up, and helped me see sense. He's… a very kind soul; he helped me find courage and purpose once again, simply by letting me teach him, and by… _listening,_ and having such honest compassion."

Zelda's heart ached. _He's kind enough to help a stranger. And when he needed a friend… I was too absorbed in my own life to see._

"So what about you?" Selmie asked. "Clearly you care quite a bit about him…"

"We're old friends," Purah answered with a slight smirk. " _Very_ old friends."

Selmie raised an eyebrow. "You show up here with one of my _friends_ near death, I tell you my life story, and… this is all you'll tell me? That you're ' _old friends?'"_

Zelda winced, gently dabbing at icy water dripping down Link's face. "You wouldn't believe the truth, I'm sure."

"I think I'll be the judge of that, alright?" Selmie sighed.

Purah huffed. "Fine. Here's the truth - you're the only one in here less than a hundred years old. I'm young because I created an anti-aging rune; Zelda's young because she spent a hundred years fighting Ganon and apparently that slows the aging process, and Link's young because he was essentially frozen in time for a century in an ancient shrine while his fatal injuries healed."

Selmie frowned.

" _Purah,"_ Zelda grumbled, eyes narrowed. "That's… not exactly how I would have said it. _Now_ she'll never believe -"

"Actually, I do," Selmie interrupted, although she sounded surprised to hear herself say it. "He… he has a rather serious case of retrograde amnesia. Sometimes when he visited he just needed a friend, because he felt so alone without any knowledge of who he once was and who he once knew. Often he didn't want to come in, but he spent the night outside by a little campfire and I could… I could hear him whispering to himself. Mostly about a Princess." She met Zelda's gaze with solemnity. "I know who you are. I may be isolated way up here, but I could see, from a distance, as you sealed Ganon away. I'm not clueless. The fact that you're here, _with_ Link, and the fact that he spoke of you… _that_ is why I believe you are who your friend says you are."

Zelda nodded slowly, turning her attention back to Link, breathing down over his face as he inhaled. "He was assigned to be my protector a century ago, and our… our _friendship_ grew from there. That is how I know him. Purah was - is - a Sheikah scientist, and one of my oldest friends as well. She helped us get Link to the Shrine of Resurrection after he was wounded - we didn't know if it would work or not, but..."

Selmie nodded slowly, fresh sadness plastered across her features as she looked down at the hero. "He never told me about his role in what happened before, or in facing Ganon -"

"He's just not one to talk a whole lot," Purah reminded them all. "And on top of that, he's painfully humble. I could never imagine him going around _telling_ people that he was some fantastic warrior destined to save the kingdom."

Zelda rubbed her eyes wearily. "And so… most people credit only me, because they _saw_ my power; they saw me sealing Ganon away. They don't give Link any credit whatsoever - many people don't even know he exists."

Selmie's eyes flashed. "And you just _take_ all of that credit?" she challenged.

"No!" Zelda protested. "Well… I don't exactly know what to do about it, actually. I've returned to my studies and haven't really… paid much attention to anything else." _Including Link._ Guilt burned in her soul.

"He fought for you," Selmie hissed through clenched teeth. "He practically _died_ for you. He lost every last memory he had - do you even know how broken he feels inside? I tried getting him to talk to me about it, but he said he didn't want to worry anyone. Don't you understand - can't you see what happened here?"

Zelda's lips moved wordlessly; she couldn't think of a response. Guilt boiled in her soul, causing her cheeks to burn with shame and her insides to coil into tight, uncomfortable knots. And beneath it all… a hint of fear.

Selmie's face was tight with anger. "You said you found him near a river. Was it, by any chance, a river flowing away from the Hebra Falls?"

"Yes," Zelda whispered, her blood running cold. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Guys…"

Selmie didn't seem to hear Purah's voice. "I think it's clear that he… jumped." All at once the anger drained from her voice and she looked haggard and sad; gently she reached down and cupped Link's icy cheek the way a mother might hold her child's face.

Zelda's heart hammered wildly in her chest. Her knees gave beneath her and she crumpled against the bed, nausea rising up in her gut. "You think… he did this on _purpose."_

"Guys!" Purah exclaimed, snapping her fingers wildly. "Was that there before?" She pointed to the bedsheets; she'd pulled back the blankets to replace one of the cooling rags with a warmer one.

And there was a small puddle of blood beneath Link.

"Nayru's love…" Zelda whimpered, feeling the fear grow stronger in her soul.

"Blood loss will only make him colder," Selmie muttered. "We need to find that injury and close it. Have any of you stitched wounds before?"

Zelda closed her eyes. She'd seen Link wounded on their travels, in defense of her life or the lives of others, more times than she could count. "I… I can do it," she admitted. "Do you have a needle and thread?"

Selmie nodded, heading back to her cupboards. "Yes. Get him into a sitting position; if we turn him on his stomach he won't be able to breathe properly."

Zelda nodded; gently she put her hands under his arms and slowly pulled him upright, leaning him against Purah before examining his back. She winced; the sight of the scars twisting across his body never got any easier to bear. And nestled among the remnants of old wounds was a bloody streak across the small of his back, narrow at one end and wider at the other, still seeping blood. She swallowed tightly. _So perhaps he was attacked before he…_ "I'll need some alcohol and rags as well," she said hoarsely, wringing her hands viciously in an attempt to bring her attention away from such dark thoughts. Selmie hurried around her little house, her face creased with worry as she gathered supplies and rested them on the little nightstand beside the bed.

Zelda inhaled deeply, preparing herself and praying that Link didn't wake up while she stitched his wound closed; then she took one of the damp cloths and softly pressed it to the wound, cleaning the older blood from his back. She poured alcohol onto another rag and dabbed at the wound, hoping that she was imagining his muscles tightening.

When the wound was clean she took a needle, sterilized by the boiling water, and poked a strand of thread through it. Her mouth dry, she began stitching the two sides of the injury together. It was still bleeding a bit, and she definitely didn't imagine the feeble grunts escaping the hero's blue lips as she put him back together.

"He's waking up," Purah said quietly. Selmie went to the hearth and picked up the mug of tea she'd brewed before returning to the bedside. Zelda swallowed thickly, wishing that hers was a task that could be sped along. _Goddesses above… I haven't done this in a hundred years…_

His skin was cold, but his blood was warm. Not as warm as it should have been, of course, but warm enough that Zelda could feel it on her hands as she sewed. She hated it, hated being the cause of the weak little groans he uttered - they tore furrows in her heart.

With great relief she cut the needle from the thread and wrapped a strip of white cloth around his midsection. Purah helped him lie down again; it was then that Zelda saw a glint of reflected firelight from beneath his closed lids. He was conscious, but barely so; his ragged, shallow breaths were painfully slow and laced with traces of pain, and they shook in unison with the violent shivers beginning once more to wrack his lean frame.

"Can you hear me?" Selmie asked slowly, leaning down over him. Link's chin dipped downwards in what might have been a nod, but his eyelids were slipping closed. Selmie patted his cheek several times, hard enough that he could feel it but not so much so that it would cause pain. "Try to stay awake, Link. Can you tell us about that tunic you wore?"

"Chhh… cham…." Link's voice was weak and slow, barely recognizable. It was clear that Selmie was trying to get him to focus on something, to increase the likelihood that he would stay conscious. All the while Selmie checked his pulse and gently lifted an eyelid, noting his severely dilated pupils.

Uncertainly Zelda took the blankets that had fallen around his waist and pulled them up to his shoulders. Link's eyes found hers and he gazed at her blearily, brow furrowed as he tried to focus. "Y… ssss...aved me," he whispered, his words badly slurred but still discernible.

Zelda felt heat rise to her cheeks; bashfully she shook her head. "That was… Selmie, actually…"

Link jerked his head feebly to the side, drawing in a weak, rasping breath. "Nnnn… y… hhhelp… me f-find…" His eyes scrunched closed; then his features went slack and he lost consciousness. Zelda's heart lurched.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, fear tightening like a noose around her soul. "Is he - is he alright?"

Selmie didn't answer right away. "He's hypothermic, young lady. He won't be alright in a few hours. Perhaps not even in a few days. Or ever. Especially if this is… what I think it is."

Zelda felt as if she'd forgotten how to breathe. "Can we do anything?"

"I'm doing everything I know," Selmie assured her. "This tea might help; it has yarrow, elder, and peppermint, along with warm safflina. But he needs to be conscious in order to drink it, and… I don't quite know when or if that'll happen again."

"A little optimism might help," Purah snapped. "This is _Link_ we're talking about here - he's come back from worse. He'll come back from this, too. I'm sure of it."

Selmie blinked rapidly. "I hope so," she murmured, leaving the tea on the nightstand and bringing the bloodied needle back to the boiling water. "Someone as kind as he is shouldn't have to die like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally learned how to respond to guest reviews! Yay! (Took me long enough, though, I'll admit - so sorry about that!)**

* * *

 **midnaisbae: You're right; people have definitely heard of the Hylian Champion of a century before, and they recognize his role in facing Ganon. But I've noticed that people in modern-day Hyrule don't seem to notice anything special about Link or know anything at all about his quest to save the world; they treat him the way they'd treat any other traveller, and some are actually quite rude to him. Even in areas with Divine Beasts, it doesn't seem like most people know that** _ **Link**_ **was the one who appeased them (except for the Zora and the various leaders of the other races, of course); I think I've heard a few NPC's say something along the lines of, "Oh look, the Divine Beast has calmed down. How wonderful." Without mentioning anything about Link. A few people comment on the Master Sword but some (if I remember correctly) don't believe it's real - I'm thinking specifically about the guy at one of the stables who believes he's found the Master Torch ( : - and others aren't overly impressed by it, like the girl in the "My Hero" sidequest. So yes, the Hylian Champion of a hundred years ago is recognized as a hero and a mighty warrior, but it seemed to me that people generally didn't associate Link with the Hylian Champion.**

 **Whew! That was a long reply. If I've missed something important, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to fix it! I'd love to make you guys happy with what I write! Basically, what I'm saying is that in this story, public perception of Link is based on what I've heard the people of Hyrule say about him and how they treat him, and in this fanfic I'm choosing to emphasize the voices of those who don't know anything about Link's destiny. I'm so sorry if it's a bit of a long stretch; I hope you enjoy the story, though! The next part will hopefully be up the day after New Year's - keep your hugs ready for Link and for anyone you might notice is having a difficult time, especially this time of year when people dealing with depression might be feeling especially lonely or out-of-place, when everyone around them is happy and celebrating. Just to warn you, there's a bit more suicidal thoughts and actions in this chapter, so if that makes you feel worse, please read with caution...**

* * *

 **ICE**

* * *

Link regained consciousness a few hours later, but only long enough to drink the tea; after that it was a few days before he opened his eyes again. His hands, nose, toes, and ears were blistered from frostbite, and he continued to shiver well into the second day. His back wound had stopped bleeding that first night, but Selmie estimated that it had still taken quite a toll on his already-depleted body temperature. The three of them all but drowned him in thick blankets and rags damp with warm water, but it wasn't enough to keep him from developing a vicious cold. Even unconscious, he coughed violently; his breaths were hoarse and uneven.

When at last he truly woke up four days from getting rescued, he felt intensely uncomfortable. Despite the blankets above him he still felt cold, though he no longer shivered; his hands and feet and ears ached, and he felt painfully weak, unable to do little more than twitch, groan, and look around. He heard voices somewhere around him, though they seemed muffled and he couldn't quite make sense of the words; he could see firelight dancing on the walls, but his vision was blurry and unfocused. All at once his breath caught and he coughed violently, his entire body convulsing. _Must've… swallowed some… water…_

For the love of Nayru… even his _thoughts_ were muddled.

Dim footsteps… then a very familiar face, recognizable despite the blur of his eyesight. The Princess. She looked anxious… concerned… That wasn't right. _Gotta… protect her… from that…_

"Y… a'right?" he managed, his voice a mere croak as he gazed up at her.

Something glistened on her face, difficult to make out through the haze of his vision. _Tears?_ "Link… sorry… stupid…" were the only words he could make out. He flinched, looking instantly away from her, feeling tears burn suddenly in his own eyes as well. _She… thinks I'm stupid._

Misery crashed down onto his soul as he coughed again. Memories… the most recent memories he had, memories of biting cold gnawing at his body, and at his soul, wavered through his weary mind. _I was right…_

He could remember the thoughts he'd had. Thoughts of death. Thoughts of uselessness. Now here was Zelda, clearly unhappy, and she'd said he was stupid. In his foggy mind the only explanation he could contrive was that _he_ was the reason she was unhappy. _Better that I die… right?_

He'd had a chance, too. When the ice broke beneath him and the frigid river took him, he could have died. If he'd done nothing, he would not have lived. _Instead… I fought. I swam. I lived. Because… because of hope. And_ her.

Clearly a mistake. Apparently, deep down, some foolish part of him still clung stubbornly to the hope that his feelings for her could be reciprocated; those feelings refused to let him take his own life.

 _Then I'll just try harder to put myself into impossible situations,_ he decided numbly, coughing again. He'd done it a bit over the last week, he realized… climbing without protective gear, going out at night to face Keese, refusing to bring substantial clothing to protect himself from the cold... _I'll try harder. Eventually it'll work._

Darkness was closing in again around his vision. Link succumbed quickly, eager for the day when he wouldn't have to wake up again. A day when he wouldn't have to _feel_ this pain - the pain of failure, the pain of disappointment, the pain of uselessness and unwantedness.

He shivered violently, weakly trying to curl into himself. But the cold didn't come from his body.

No, it came from his heart.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness the next time was the fact that his senses had cleared. He could _see,_ and he could _hear._ He wished he couldn't; he was dreading whatever would happen next. His memory was still quite foggy; he could remember nothing of his awakening the day before except for Zelda's unhappiness, along with an acute sense of how little he was needed in the world. By anyone.

"Purah, he's awake!"

 _No,_ Link thought, quickly closing his eyes and hoping they'd go away.

"You do understand that I'll tease you about all of this when he's in the clear? _Seriously,_ Zelda -"

"Oh, shut up, Purah!" He heard the two of them trodding nearer, heard the scrape of table legs against the floor; he felt Zelda's presence drawing near and willed himself not to flinch. _Eyes closed. Maybe she'll go away._

He couldn't bear to hear her disappointment, her insistence that he get out of her life, for surely he wasn't wanted, not with his failures, not with his utter uselessness -

"Link, can you hear me?"

He didn't want to hear concern in her voice. It couldn't be real. He wasn't worth it.

"Link, _please…_ Open your eyes…"

The raw pain in her voice sent a vibration through his soul, stirring something within him. An instinct, it seemed, developed through his years trying to protect her. The only thing that he'd had when he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection: _Protect her._

And here she was - in pain. Slowly Link opened his eyes, looked up at her, feeling more weak and vulnerable than ever before in her presence.

Zelda gasped happily, a smile breaking out upon her features, tears glistening in her vivid green eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, reaching for his hand but dropping it quickly when he hissed in pain. Now he could clearly see why it hurt so much - both hands were badly swollen and blistered. _Frostbite…_

He looked up at the Princess, feeling tension coiling in his spine just above the wound in his back. He opened his mouth to say something, anything… but there was nothing to say. _I want to die. You don't need me - no one does. No one ever did. You'll be better off without me. And you know it… don't you?_

"Try to stay awake this time, hero," Purah urged him, offering a small, hesitant smile from his other side. He blinked at the two of them, slowly piecing together what had happened. _We were looking for Dinraal…_ Another stab in his heart. He'd proven himself utterly useless there as well.

"Wh… where are we?" he asked hoarsely, grimacing as the words forced yet another bout of coughing through his frame. When it passed, he lay back with a groan, hopelessly weakened.

"Selmie's cabin," Zelda said, although her radiant smile faded at the words. "We… saw that you'd labelled her on your map and thought she'd be able to help."

Link's mouth went dry. "Y-you… read my n… notes?"

Purah patted his shoulder gently. "Only on the map. And that little Hyrule Compendium you've compiled. Nothing else."

His muscles relaxed at the revelation. _Thank Nayru for that._ For he'd kept a journal of sorts throughout his travels, keeping careful record of what he remembered, and when, and where. Many of _those_ notes included the Princess, for she and the feelings he held for her were the only true memories he retained after waking up. _Merciful Din… if she ever read_ those…

Her opinion of him would surely drop. Knowing that he loved her - he, a lowly knight without an ounce of skill or standing! - would turn whatever friendship she had for him into disgust. _I'm not the type of person anyone would love._

"Purah," Zelda said softly, raising an eyebrow.

The Sheikah nodded quickly. "Right. I'll go help Selmie chop some wood."

When the door closed behind her, Zelda heaved a sigh and slowly knelt beside the bed. "We… need to talk. And… now that it seems like you're fully cognizant, I… I think it's a good time."

 _Goddesses, no…_ Link bit his lip tightly, trying to prepare himself. He suddenly realized… this had happened before. A girl in his village, growing up, before he went to the castle to complete his training…

Three times. _Three_ times, each a year apart, he'd told her how he felt about her. And each of those times, she'd… rejected him. Though he'd done everything he could think of to prove his love… it didn't matter, in the end.

It was a strong memory, though he'd only recalled it just this instant. So strong that he could almost see her face, framed by auburn hair. And now… it was about to happen again. He could feel it. And he knew that there was no way for him to fight back against this kind of agony.

"Link, I… I'm so sorry," Zelda whispered, avoiding his gaze. "I… was stupid, and ungrateful, and… I realize that now. But I was almost too late."

 _What?_

She inhaled deeply, a tear dripping down her cheeks. Again that urge - to protect her, to help her smile again, to keep all the unhappiness away from her. _Because, Din curse it, I… can't stop this foolish heart from having hope._

"You've always been there for me, Link," she murmured. "You protected me from the evil around us, and… and you protected me from _me._ From my thoughts, my fears… You _listened,_ and I know you didn't feel comfortable speaking very much, but when you _did_ speak… it helped. Despite my inability to unlock my powers, despite what everyone was saying about me, you made me _believe_ that I… that I _wasn't_ a failure."

"You never were," Link croaked. "It… was _me._ I… wasn't good enough. I wasn't as strong as you, or as the others - the Goddesses didn't mean for me to be chosen. I wasn't ever needed; I w-wasn't supposed to be there. And because - because of that… we were..." He closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears away. "Everyone died. M-my fault…"

Zelda stared at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in surprise. "Link! How can you… what makes you think that?"

He looked away. "It's… the truth."

"Not at all!" Zelda exclaimed. "You must understand - it wasn't _anyone's_ fault we failed. Ganon knew our plans; I'm convinced the Yiga Clan must have informed him somehow. He _knew_ what we would do, but we didn't know what _he_ would do. No one could have won against such odds."

Link shook his head slowly. "If… if I'd been better… less people would have died…"

Zelda bit her lip, looking at him anxiously. "You cannot focus on that, Link… please don't. It's impossible to save _everyone_ \- you clearly don't remember, but… but I do." With cheeks slightly red, she tugged his blankets down to his navel and pointed to a large scar stretching diagonally from his lowest ribs to his hip bone. "I saw that happen to you, Link. When Ganon revealed himself, you and I returned to the castle with Purah and Robbie so that we might unleash the guardians. The instant we set foot in the courtyard Ganon corrupted all of them. You took me to a little cellar, hid me in among the supplies with your shield over me. And then you went out to fight the guardians, to buy time for the residents of Castle Town to escape. Most of them did - _because of you._ When a guardian spotted a young child frozen with fear and there wasn't time to get them to safely, you placed yourself between them, and… it hit you instead."

Link closed his eyes, trying to remember. Smoke… fear… flames… screams all around… all that remained of his memory from that night.

Zelda's brow creased with concern. "I can tell you more, Link. I saw every wound that you gained, and I can tell you that each one occurred because you _saved_ another life. I was with you as you travelled, remember? Both in the past, and… and after you awakened, though I was there only in spirit." She inhaled deeply, gently reaching down and holding his wrist in her warm hands, her touch sending electric thrills through his soul.

"Ganon's dead now," Link whispered. "You sealed him away - you saved us all. I'm… I'm not needed anymore. I… I don't think I ever was… needed…" He coughed harshly, knives tearing at his throat and lungs. With a groan he leaned his head back against the pillows.

Zelda's swift gasp pried his eyelids apart again, and he saw her eyes tightly closed, a tear streaming down her cheeks. "Link, that's not true. We spoke with Selmie - you helped her, as you helped me, as you've helped so many others across the kingdom. Whenever you saw someone in need, whether or not they were in physical danger or emotional danger, you never just… did _nothing."_ She swallowed tightly. "But that's exactly what I did. Please… forgive me."

Link couldn't think of anything to say. She was asking him… for _forgiveness?_ But she'd done nothing wrong that he could think of. "I… don't understand," he murmured.

Zelda opened her eyes slowly, gently stroking the underside of his wrist with her thumb. "I noticed you growing more reckless. I noticed how you smiled less. I noticed the sadness in your gaze, but… I didn't do anything about it. And now… now _this."_

"Wh-what exactly do you think is going on?" Link asked softly, feeling dread coiling in his stomach.

"That this… was a suicide attempt," Zelda whispered, looking away.

He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her she'd thought wrong, to explain about the lizalfos.

That was the answer that would protect her. It would help dispel the fear he could see in her eyes.

But he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He inhaled deeply, repressing the urge to cough, and averted his gaze to the ceiling. "That… wasn't my intention. A lizalfos knocked me onto the river; the ice broke and I fell in. But… before that… I…" He stopped, his mouth dry. How did one go about saying this? Should it even be said? It would only hurt her.

A soft voice whispered in his mind - _It'll only hurt her_ if _she really cares about you. So… it might be alright._

And he so desperately wanted to let it all out. To confide in someone, even though he didn't know for sure if she would do anything to help. He… wanted to tell her _everything._

Well... perhaps not everything. Certainly not the fact that it was thoughts of _her,_ thoughts of hope, that had prevented him from giving up entirely in the river.

Link closed his eyes, feeling slightly nauseous. _Nayru, protect her - if for some reason my words trouble her, don't… don't let her feel sad._ "Before that, I… I _was_ contemplating… suicide. I thought I should die." All at once the feelings rushed back to him, bringing tears to his eyes; they broke the dam restricting his voice and words flowed from his lips, a river released _._ "I… I can't help but think about all of those people that died, and wonder if perhaps… it was because of me." He paused, feeling discomfort grip his soul - had he ever said so much at one time?

Link didn't dare look at Zelda. Couldn't muster the courage to meet her gaze. He swallowed deeply. "If… if you look at me, and… and you look at the other Champions…" He laughed bitterly and winced as a bout of violent coughing gripped his chest. With a hoarse groan he continued, "They were powerful leaders among their people, highly skilled and talented. And you… you're extremely intelligent, and… and I never met anyone before who had such faith in the Goddesses. Sure, you were angry at them at times, but… you never doubted their existence. Y-your connection with them is -"

"We were talking about _you,"_ Zelda reminded him hesitantly.

"Right," Link murmured, his cheeks growing warm as he studied a patch of wall intently to avoid looking at her. "It's just that - that I'm not _any_ of that. I didn't learn to read until I was twelve; I might be able to solve a few puzzles here and there, but that's… not really intelligence. I don't have any magical abilities or the faith to truly communicate with deities or the endurance to continue on when all seems hopeless. And I… I know Revali doubted my skill; he was right. Just look at what just happened - I can't even fight off a few lizals, and I almost died because of that."

At last he dared sneak a glance at her face. Concern had etched itself into her features, and her soft green eyes still glistened with tears. He inhaled deeply and looked away again. "I don't think I was chosen because I was a _hero._ I think it was because the King knew his people were worried and decided to give them a symbol of hope by having someone draw the Master Sword. It wasn't meant to be - it's because I wasn't ever meant to be a Champion that we failed."

He lay in silence, shivering, feeling oddly lighter inside. Lighter than he'd felt since waking up. And again he looked at Zelda, who was staring off into nothing with a furrowed brow, biting her lip. There were streaks of tears on her face - he hated seeing them there, hated seeing her unhappy. Weakly he raised one hand slightly off of the blankets as if to brush away the tears; realizing what he was about to do, he quickly put his hand back down.

Guilt was burning in his soul; he could see that he actually _was_ troubling her, but… there was just one more thing he had to say. "The Master Sword… it wasn't necessary at all, was it?" He swallowed painfully, closing his eyes. "When I faced Ganon, I _used_ the Master Sword - a little - but I also used a lynel's spear and one of Robbie's short swords, and both of those did damage as well. And in the final stages of the battle, only the Bow of Light could do anything, but if they'd been alive, any of the Champions could have used it… right?"

Zelda turned away from him, her features downcast.

Link inhaled deeply and went on. "In the end… _you_ were the one that ended him. Th-the Master Sword was entirely unnecessary, as was… as was I." He shut his eyes again. Merciful Din… it _hurt._ Feeling his own self-worth diminish with every word he spoke. _It's the truth,_ he told himself, pressing his lips tightly together.

He felt… _dead_ inside. Worthless. Insignificant. He dug his fingernails into his palm, feeling the pain, wishing he could do more. Punishment. Death. How could he ever have thought that he _deserved_ to fight alongside the Champions and the Princess? He remembered feeling honored; he remembered feeling needed. _Arrogant fool,_ he scolded himself.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. "It… it would have been better… if you let me die…"

Zelda's sharp intake of breath prompted him to look at her again. Her eyes were wide, gleaming with tears, and her lips were slightly parted. "I don't know how much you remember of those last days, Link, but… you were the only one I had left. The others were dead, my father was dead, Impa and Purah… well, after my father forbade me from continuing my studies with them, we weren't quite as close. Link, you… you were the only one." Another tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away with a damp sleeve. She smiled sadly. "And I think - I… I need some fresh air. Rest well, alright?"

Link nodded slowly, and she stood up from the chair and hurried outside. The door clicked shut behind her, leaving him alone in the little cabin.

 _I hurt her,_ he thought, feeling lower than the dirt. His insides seemed to shrivel and he closed his eyes, feeling exhausted from speaking so much. Guilt burned in his heart. _This is why I should never say anything! It only makes things worse for everyone else!_

Selfish. Helpless. Worthless.

The desire to end it all returned to his heart. His breath came faster and he listened closely; he couldn't hear anyone nearby. _Goodbye,_ he thought, slowly slinging his legs over the side of his bed and pushing himself upright. Blushing slightly, he snatched the pair of trousers neatly folded on the nightstand and pulled them on, before staggering towards the nearest window and pushing it open, grimacing at the pain in his blistered hands and feet.

A burst of cold air struck his face and he gasped, curling his arms around his bare chest as instantly he began to shiver. Without looking back he squeezed through the narrow opening and tumbled headfirst into the thick snow outside. A feeble cry of pain escaped his throat as the ice cut into his flesh but he forced himself to his feet, trudging barefoot through the snow. _A cliff, perhaps. There are many around here… it'll be over soon…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys! Happy New Year!**

 **So… one of the most convenient things about writing Breath of the Wild fanfiction is that the world is so detailed. In this story in particular, I actually used the world to plan out where everything would take place. So if you follow the directions Link took in the first part, you'll actually get to a lizalfos den and a little path that leads back around to Hebra Falls and a very fast-flowing river.**

 **Here's the route for this chapter: start at Selmie's place and notice the window right above the bed. Then go outside to that same window and head west (the same direction the front door is facing) and you'll find a little path. Go quite a ways down the path until you can see an aspen tree and a column of wind in the distance, and that's about as far as a certain character goes in this story. Amazing game!**

 **I also have a confession to make. I** _ **thought,**_ **originally, that this would have three parts only. Then I thought four, and now… well, I'm almost done writing it, and it looks like it'll be six. So sorry! Hope that's alright! Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews - it makes me so happy that I can share my work with others! Don't worry - the final part of this story will make it all better, I promise!**

* * *

 **ICE**

* * *

"So how did it go?"

Zelda didn't look up at Purah's voice, instead making her way to a stump and gazing out southward into the pristine winter world. Goddesses above… she had _never_ seen Link so downcast. Even this past week there had still been a glimmer of light in his stunning blue eyes. But just now, as she spoke to him… he'd seemed almost dead. His soul had seemed as cold and barren as the icy wilderness they'd rescued him from.

Memories stole through her mind… She could hear Link's shallow pained gasps as he knelt in a rain-drenched field, pale from blood loss, the blue of his Champion's tunic stained a deep crimson from the many burns and - and _holes_ littering his body.

She could remember the horror of those past few days, seeing her hero beaten and broken and all but _destroyed_ in his efforts to save her and anyone else they came across in their flight. She could still hear the echo of his agonized screams in her ears.

At that moment she'd lost the will to bear any more of it. "Link, save yourself!" she had urged him, gently pulling at his shoulder, trying to get him to stand. " _Go!_ I'll be fine - don't worry about me! Run!"

And he looked up at her with a gentle smile, a sad smile, his blue eyes glistening with tears. "Can't do that," he croaked, stumbling to his feet. A guardian quickly found them, crawling over the remains of its kindred, setting its sights upon Link's chest. He looked back at her, wavering with fatigue, and smiled again. "Goodbye…"

" _No!"_ Zelda whimpered, darting forwards in front of him, raising her hand.

And then it happened - her power unleashed itself upon the entire guardian-ridden field, destroying each and every one of them. Zelda was overcome with a sudden feeling of invincibility, hope, and… and _love._

Goddesses above… she was in love with Link.

"Was _that…_ the power…?" she murmured softly.

A feeble grunt and a thud from behind her. She turned around and gasped as she saw Link curled on the ground, the Master Sword still desperately clutched in his weakening gasp. Feeling suddenly cold inside she hurried to join him in the muddy grass, kneeling at his side. "No, no… Link, get up!" Quickly she took him in her arms - any other time she would have blushed at the feel of his sturdy muscles beneath the sodden cloth of his tunic, but now… now she could feel only the warm, sticky blood that was quickly leaking onto her fingers.

He coughed weakly, eyes narrowed against the pain, blood trickling from his lips. Zelda felt tears burning in her eyes. "Y-you're going to be just fine," she told him, gently brushing his damp bangs away from his face. He looked at her through eyes dull with fatigue and pain; then those eyes slid closed and he went completely limp with a nearly inaudible groan. Zelda's eyes widened…

A sudden draft of icy wind jolted her back to the present. All at once she felt eons older… there was certainly a reason she'd tried her hardest to escape that particular memory.

Let him die? Never.

Determination burned in her soul. _He might not see himself in a pleasant light, but I certainly do,_ she thought. _It's time - I have to tell him_ exactly _what he means to me. Perhaps… perhaps knowing that will give him purpose…?_

She narrowed her eyes, thinking hard. _I could also point out to him that if the only thing necessary to defeat Ganon was my sealing power, I could have done it long before he woke up. And that he defeated the Blights that killed our kingdom's finest warriors - they're facts, and logical ones at that…_

Zelda blinked rapidly, feeling a wave of fear crash over her. Such a statement would surely make _her_ feel better about herself, as her mind was more geared towards such thinking. But Link… perhaps not. _Nayru, guide me,_ she begged. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

 _I need to know just how much he remembers,_ she realized hopelessly. _I remember everything; I remember how strong our friendship was, and I remember that he used to speak with me openly…_

Now, it was as if he'd gone right back to the beginning, but with the impairments of memory loss and loneliness in addition to his shyness. "Do you really remember me?" she'd asked him. And he'd nodded, and she believed him… but perhaps he only remembered _her,_ and didn't remember how he'd acted around her -

"Hello?" Purah asked, impatiently snapping her fingers in front of Zelda's face. "Anyone in there? Have you even heard a word I've said?"

Zelda blushed. "I was… lost in thought, I suppose…"

Purah's features dimmed, the corners of her lips twisting downwards. "I take it that… that you weren't able to help him feel better, then?"

"I didn't know what to do!" she protested, wringing her hands. "Purah, he told me everything, and he… he needs help. He doesn't remember how brave, how _good,_ he is; he refuses to acknowledge the role he played in vanquishing Ganon. He's miserable, and depressed, and thinks he's a failure, and - and I just don't know what to say, or -"

Purah held up her hands, cutting her off. "Well, what did _he_ do when _you_ felt that way?"

Tears welled once again in her eyes. "I can't remember," she whispered. "Goddesses above, I… I just can't remember. It's been a hundred years; there are many things about him that I can still see in my mind, clear as day. But… not everything. I know he was kind; I know he really did help, more than anyone or anything else, and yet the memory of his words has entirely vanished..."

"Perhaps because it _wasn't_ words that he used?" Purah put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I think… right now… what he needs is a friend. Show him through your actions, _not_ your words, that you believe in his worth." She smiled ruefully. "And… knowing how much he wants to protect you, I think you'd better try not to cry so much in front of him. He'd never want to hurt anyone, but if he sees you in tears after he's told you what's going on, it might make him feel worse."

Zelda nodded slowly, wiping at her eyes with a watery laugh. "You're right; I'll have to do better with that."

Purah gave her a quick smile and a hug. "Great. Now, are you going to help us get some wood? That fire's not going to last forever, you know; have you seen the woodpile recently?"

"I'll help," Zelda smiled, getting to her feet. Link was probably unconscious now, right? Nothing could -

A pained grunt drifted faintly to her ears and she frowned, looking around. "Did you… hear that?"

Purah looked at her sideways, eyes narrowed. "That wasn't Selmie," she muttered.

Zelda's blood went suddenly colder than ice. _Link!_ Without wasting another second she ran as fast as she could towards the cabin, each step sinking knee-deep into the thick, icy snow. Confusion swirled through her mind just as snowflakes swirled all around her, dancing in the wind. Had he gotten up and fallen or something? _Is he hurt?_ With Purah right behind her, she made her way carefully over icy black rocks, around the woodpile beside the house and to the porch. Quickly she heaved the door open and went inside, stamping her boots against a little rug by the door to get the snow off of them. "Link, are you -"

She gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the bed. It was empty. Link was gone.

"The window," Purah pointed out, gesturing towards the snow swirling into the little cabin.

Zelda darted back outside and around the edge of the house, eyes wide with terror. "Link!" she cried out, desperately scanning the mountainside for his slender figure. " _Link!"_

Footsteps crunched in the snow behind her and Purah waded to her side. "There," she said, pointing to the snow beneath the open window. Zelda winced, seeing the distinct indentations of bare human feet in the snow. _Reckless._

Without wasting another second they trudged onwards, following the footprints west down a narrow mountain path, slipping slightly on the steep incline. "Link!" Zelda shouted again, cupping her hands around her mouth and peering desperately into the thickening storm. "Farore, please don't take him…"

She nearly mistook him for a rock, but then… rocks didn't shiver. Link was kneeling in the snow, head down, one hand in front of the other as if he'd been trying to move forward. Zelda forced herself to run faster, to plunge through the snowdrifts as fast as she could, without paying any heed to the danger of slipping. " _Link!"_

He didn't look up as she neared, but she heard him coughing violently. Zelda slid the last few feet on her knees, hurrying closer and putting a gentle hand on his ice-cold shoulder. "Please - come back with us, alright? Come back to the cabin."

He still didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were glazed over and mostly closed; he was shuddering violently, teeth clacking loudly. He mumbled something she couldn't quite make out and a choked sob escaped his throat, sending him into another coughing fit as tears trickled down his crimson cheeks. " _Link,"_ Zelda called softly, desperately trying to hold back her own tears as gently she stroked his hair. "It's cold out here; we need to get you back to Selmie's place, alright?"

He still didn't answer; instead he pulled away from her, crawling another half-pace towards the edge of the path, which dropped away into the storm. Zelda got to her feet and squinted through the snow; she could just make out dark black rocks and thick snow at least a hundred feet below the edge of the path. The realization sent fear jolting through her and she offered another prayer up to the Goddesses, pleading for guidance.

And suddenly she had an idea. "Link, I… I'm so _cold…_ I don't think I'll be able to make it back up there on my own… I need you to help me."

He coughed again, shaking like an autumn leaf. "Y-you have Purah," he croaked, speaking at last. "Sh-she'll help you. Y-you don't… don't need me…"

Zelda looked back at the Sheikah desperately, eyes wide and pleading. Purah winked. "Alright, I'll help you," she said grudgingly, walking towards them. All at once she stumbled backwards, falling onto her rear with a startled cry. "Ouch! I - I think I hurt my ankle! I guess I'll head on back; I couldn't possibly help another person - sorry, Zelda!"

Zelda couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Please don't let him see through that…_ Hopefully the cold had numbed his mind. "Link, I can't feel my hands anymore, and my feet hurt so much… I can't make it up there by myself…"

Finally he looked at her with red-rimmed eyes, tears causing them to glitter like sapphires. With a pained groan that he was clearly trying hard to hold back he pushed himself to his feet, reaching down with a bandaged hand and gently helping her to her feet. "C-can you walk?" he asked softly, his voice warm despite the chill of the air.

She knew he was hurting. Knew that having him support her weight would hurt him more, at least physically, even though she wasn't very heavy.

But if he thought for a second that she really didn't need his help… she feared what he would do.

"A little," she said, guilt and worry gnawing at her insides. She looked away as he draped her arm across his shoulders and held her hand in his while curling his other arm around her waist.

"Sss... not far," he shivered, taking a halting step forward. Zelda felt terrible, acutely aware of his struggles to bear her weight, as weak as he was. His bare feet slid in the snow and every so often he stopped walking to cough, his chest heaving violently. Sweat steamed off of his skin; his breaths came in heaving gasps as each step grew weaker and weaker.

Zelda didn't know what to do. She couldn't think of anything else, right here, right now, that would prevent him from taking his own life. But at the same time, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to bear his desperate, weakening attempt to 'save' her from the cold. _What if… what if he dies doing this?_ He certainly didn't sound or look far from it now.

But his strength did not give out, his determination did not waver, until they were but a few feet from Selmie's cabin. Then, at last, with a hoarse groan, his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled limply to the ground, unconscious. Zelda dashed towards the small grove of trees where they'd been chopping wood and found Purah already urging Selmie back to the cabin; together they quickly carried Link inside and once again began the process of warming him back up again.

"Perhaps you ought to take him somewhere else," Selmie fretted, pacing nervously before the fire. "Somewhere without any snow."

"I don't know where we could go," Zelda murmured, anxiously gripping Link's motionless hand. He'd been out in the cold for less time; as such his breathing and his pulse were not quite so faint, but he was still, yet again, woefully cold. "He doesn't… have a home…"

"What?" Purah blinked. "You don't know? He bought a house in Hateno - it was going to get torn down, but he bought it. I don't really know why, but…" She shrugged. "It's something, isn't it?"

Zelda nodded slowly, and Selmie turned to regard them anxiously. "He might feel more comfortable if you bring him there instead. With that… _special technology_ of yours."

They waited for midnight, to keep the Sheikah Slate's existence a secret at Purah's request. With Selmie sound asleep, they left a note explaining that they had gone; then they warped to the Myham Agana Shrine, carefully carrying Link across the bridge to his home - an old, ivy-ridden little place with darkened windows. Wedging the door open with a rock they pulled him inside and dragged him up the steep staircase to his bed, trying to be gentle as they dumped him onto the mattress and pulled blankets up to his chin.

"Well," Purah cleared her throat awkwardly, "seeing as the lab's just right up the hill… I might as well go interrupt Symin's beauty sleep. Let me… let me know if you need anything, alright?"

Zelda nodded sleepily, not even turning to look as her friend headed back down the stairs and out the front door. She studied Link's still face, so peaceful in slumber, and prayed for his well-being until her eyes slipped closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Last part will be up... hmm... Monday? Does that sound good?**

 **Just for reference, the "blond man" I refer to in this chapter is the traveller who waits by the cooking fire just past the wall of Fort Hateno on the road to Hateno Village. His dialogue in-game inspired his role in this story. ( :**

 **Hope you enjoy this! Thank you all so very much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Your support means the world to me - I hope you all have a wonderful day, and remember that no one is without worth!**

* * *

 **ICE**

* * *

His violent coughing was what awakened her the next morning. Groggily Zelda blinked her eyes open, feeling confused at first at the ache in her neck. _I must've… fallen asleep right here,_ she realized with a blush, getting up from her kneeling position at Link's bedside and stretching with a deep yawn. He coughed again and quickly Zelda knelt once more to examine him. _Pulse seems just a bit slow; breath is also slower and shallower than normal…_ And he was shivering as well, but fortunately not as much as he'd been the day.

"Nayru's love, Link," she sighed, gently stroking his sweat-dampened bangs away from his eyes. "Hang in there… _please…"_

Her thoughts fumbled a bit before she decided on a course of action. He was currently naked - the trousers he'd put on before venturing out into the frozen mountainside had quickly soaked through with snow, so Purah had removed them after they reached Selmie's cabin. Zelda hurried downstairs, wondering where he kept his clothes; the instant he gained enough strength, she'd insist that he put them on.

It was a very modest house, but she didn't expect anything more; after all, he spent most of his time travelling. He had a bed, a desk, a few cupboards, a small dining table, and…

And several potted plants. Curious, Zelda examined them closely; a thrill shot through her when she recognized each of them as Silent Princesses, though they were very young and hadn't bloomed yet. _What in Din's name…?_

More than ever, she longed to read his notes. The ones that she'd glimpsed on his Sheikah Slate, the ones just past the last entry in his Hyrule Compendium. She wanted to know _why_ he felt the way he did, why he kept so many Silent Princesses - it was clear that he was taking impeccable care of them - and why he didn't want her to read those notes...

Zelda shook her head. _Focus,_ she told herself sternly, returning to her search.

She found clothes messily piled in one of the cupboards and rummaged through them, searching for something that would be comfortable. There were quite a few masks and even a skull helmet along with strange rubber armor and brightly colored Gerudo clothing. _So_ that's _how he got into their city,_ she thought with a slight giggle. _Poor man..._

She found a warm-looking green undershirt within a sturdy maroon tunic and pulled it out, along with soft tan trousers and thick woolen stockings. _That'll do it,_ she thought, hurrying back up the stairs and folding the clothes neatly before placing them on the little table by the bed.

Glancing at the bed once more she saw that Link was awake. He peered at her through heavily lidded eyes, and she forced a smile. "That was a close one," she murmured, pouring him a glass of water and gently helping him drink it. "But we're finally out of the cold."

He looked at her, his eyes tired and sad. "Wh… what do you mean?" he asked, taking in his surroundings. Before she could respond, he murmured, "This is… my home…"

Zelda nodded. "We thought you'd be more comfortable here. Honestly, I don't know how Selmie manages to survive up there." A sudden idea struck her mind, and she smiled at him. "With no flowers, no grass, no frogs…"

Something danced in his eyes and he met her gaze with just the faintest hints of a smile. "No frogs… maybe I should stay there permanently."

A thrill of hope pierced her soul. "You remember that?"

"I… I remember the circumstances around each of the pictures left on the Sheikah Slate," he answered, his smile fading.

A cloud blotted out the beam of hope she'd felt. "That's… that's _it?"_ She couldn't help her disbelief - there had only been twelve of those.

His cheeks flushed. "W-well… I also remember a few things about the Champions, when we went to… to visit them… to check on the Divine Beasts." He swallowed audibly. "And… I r-remember when I…" He stopped, looking at her with confusion. "Actually… _did_ I die? Or - or was I just… unconscious?"

Zelda gently rubbed his shoulder through the blanket, trying to offer comfort. Looking at his face, at the fear and uncertainty in his eyes, she could tell that he felt the same way about that particular memory as she did. "If you were dead, we couldn't have done anything," she murmured. "The Champions… were dead when we found them. But you… you were still clinging to life, albeit weakly. We got you to the Shrine of Resurrection perhaps minutes before you really were dead. I… I'm sorry it took your memories, but… I don't know where I'd be if we didn't save you."

Link averted his eyes. "You would've… defeated Ganon…"

Desperation welled in her heart and she forced herself not to shout at him, not to protest with every fiber of her being. Instead she inhaled deeply and smiled. "Actually, I don't think that's true," she said, trying to be gentle. "If I could do it on my own, I certainly would have, long before you woke up."

He frowned, blinking slowly. "Someone… someone else would've helped…"

"I waited a hundred years, Link," Zelda murmured. "And you were the only one, in all that time, to actually come for me. It was true; my spirits lifted every time I saw someone enter the castle. A few made it to Ganon, and tried to fight the Blights that appeared there to protect him. They failed; some died and others ran. After a while, warriors stopped coming, and I saw only treasure hunters - people too consumed by greed to care about the evil lurking in the castle. You were the only one."

He looked into her eyes; uncertainty and confusion gleamed in his gaze. "Still… the Champions could've done it. And would've won. But because of me, they're dead."

"Because of _Ganon,_ they're dead," she reminded him kindly. "And you killed the creatures that killed them, remember? Even though you said you weren't as good as them…"

Link blushed. "I got lucky," he mumbled. "I… I must have. I'm not - I never was - g-good enough for them…"

Zelda tried to quell the worry rising in her heart with a smile. "Well, in my opinion, you're good enough for me," she tried. Inwardly she cringed. _I'm speaking too much again! I have to - I have to_ show _him, not tell him! Words… words can sound so empty…_

She could remember that. The other Champions had tried to comfort her; Revali just came across sounding snobbish, Mipha sad, Urbosa optimistic, and Daruk…

Daruk had just sounded awkward. Apparently touchy-feely topics weren't his area of expertise.

 _So what does Link think of my words now?_ she thought. Perhaps she was just sounding desperate. _Perhaps he's thinking… 'Oh, sure, she'll say_ anything _to keep me from killing myself…'_

"Are you… alright?" Link asked hoarsely, looking up at her with concern.

She opened her mouth, and for once in her lifetime words utterly failed her. It was just too much - his kindness, his compassion, his complete blindness to the good deeds he'd done. "I… brought you clothes," she said all at once, snatching them from the nightstand. "It… might be a good idea for you to put them on."

His cheeks burned a bright red and he pulled the blankets up a little farther, only his eyes and fingers visible. "Right," he squeaked out, sounding mortified.

 _I have a few minutes to plan,_ Zelda thought, quickly heading downstairs and out into the grassy meadow near the house. Link's horse was calmly grazing there, a dark bay stallion named - if she remembered correctly - Hemlock. _Incredible how much loyalty he inspires in that animal,_ she marvelled, noticing that Hemlock wasn't tethered to anything at all.

"Hylia, please," she murmured, clasping her hands and facing the sky. "Help me know what to do. He deserves so much more than he knows - how do I help him see that?"

There was no answer. But as Zelda listened, she could hear raised voices somewhere down the little hill and across the gorge from Link's house, in Hateno Village. _Strange - it's always such a peaceful little town…_

She felt something inside… a strong urge to investigate, to find out the cause of such discontent. But after what had happened the last time she left Link alone…

 _Go, my child._

A voice in her mind… one that she heard rarely but never dared ignore. "Alright," she murmured, nodding decisively. _Please be safe, Link._

Waving a farewell to Hemlock, she crossed the little meadow leading to the main path, not noticing a pair of soft blue eyes watching her from an upstairs window.

Quickly she made her way across the rather precarious wooden bridge across the gorge and past the strange (albeit colorful) new houses at the crest of the hill before hurrying down the little dirt path to the rest of the village. The shouting was coming from a little ways further down the hill, perhaps a few feet from the city gate, where several people shouted and gesticulated angrily. Two of them Zelda recognized - a couple that had been in Tarrey Town when she and Link had visited perhaps two weeks ago. Another was a merchant holding a donkey's lead rope, watching with interest, and the last was clearly a traveller, scruffy from days on the road and armed with a sword and a backpack; he was heavily tanned, with dark golden hair cut close to his head.

"It's only _because_ of the warrior that Hateno Village still stands!" the man roared, waving his arms emphatically. "He gave his life fighting at Fort Hateno - if not for him we wouldn't be here today!"

The woman from Tarrey Town shook her head. "My grandmother lost _everyone,"_ she growled. "And it was all because of that so-called warrior! You can't take some kid and throw him in with the best fighters in the kingdom and expect him to actually _do_ something!"

"Which makes it that much more _incredible!"_ the blond man exclaimed. "He was just a boy, and yet he had the power to protect this -"

"He protected _nothing,_ and _no one!"_ the woman protested. "He was just some attempt to get people to stop worrying. An attempt that _failed,_ I'll have you know!"

Zelda stepped closer, feeling ice close around her heart. Those words… they were painfully familiar.

"Ruli, darling, does it really matter?" the woman's companion, probably her husband, asked as he put a calming hand on her shoulder. "He's dead now - what's done is done."

The blond man glared. "Some say he lived!" he protested. "Some say he travels among us still, fighting the forces of evil! I'd bet my life that he was there when the Calamity fell only months ago!"

"Well now, I say the only reason we got peace here now's because of that Princess," added the pudgy merchant with his donkey heavily laden with goods and… crickets? He turned to look over Zelda's shoulder. "Oh, hello there, Link. Thanks for your help with… _you-know-who."_ He winked, tapping the little cage full of crickets.

Zelda whirled around to see Link behind her, shaking slightly and leaning against a tree. "My pleasure," he murmured, dipping his head. "Best of luck to you both."

"Fancy seeing you here, Link," the woman from Tarrey Town said with an abrupt, harried smile. "We were just in town visiting Hagie's old friend Reede here in Hateno - you never said _you_ lived here too!"

"He's a wanderer, like myself," the blond man growled, eyeing her suspiciously. "The whole of the wilderness is _our_ home - isn't that right?"

Link nodded with a small smile. "Are… are you all okay?" He looked at Zelda pointedly.

"Oh, we're _fine,"_ Ruli huffed. "Not everyone in the world sees sense, y'know, but… never mind that. But I wanted to thank you again for that Monster Cake and the recipe - Hunnie's all back to normal now!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Link said softly, although his features were downcast.

Zelda stared at him, appalled. "They don't know," she whispered. "You've… you've been helping them all, but they don't know…"

"Know what?" Hagie asked gruffly, studying her. "Wait a minute… you were back in Tarrey Town a few weeks ago, weren't you? With Link?"

Zelda nodded, holding her head high. "That I was," she growled, sudden anger replacing the shock in her heart. She glared at Ruli. "And I'm sure you had some things to say about the Hylian Champion then, too."

"Zelda," Link said, reaching out to touch her arm. "Don't…"

"Why?" she snapped. "You're too _good,_ Link! You don't want them to feel bad, do you? Well - well, just look at how they made _you_ feel!"

"What are you talking about?" Hagie asked with a nervous chuckle. "Link's a good kid. A bit poor, and not the finest sense of fashion, but he _did_ help our daughter. And he took care of a couple guardians for me - a task that I paid him quite handsomely for." His eyes narrowed. "Only an ingrate would feel bad about _that."_

Zelda's heart pounded faster. Were they _blind?_ How - how could they still not see who he was? First the cricket man, now this _Hagie_ and his wife, along with quite a few others Zelda remembered seeing as she observed Link's journey back to her. "Do you know who he is?" she asked. "Did you see the blade on his back?"

They looked at her for several moments, brows furrowed in befuddlement; Ruli tilted her head to the side. Her eyes widened. "Link said - he told Hunnie it was the Master Sword when she asked!"

Hagie scoffed. "And I told _him_ that was impossible," he reminded his wife.

Zelda inhaled deeply. She held out her hand towards the sky, that one certain feeling swelling within her heart as a glowing golden orb escaped her palm and expanded slowly before vanishing into the warm morning air. "Not so impossible. The Master Sword has one true master - _one._ The Hylian Champion, a hundred years ago. He nearly _died_ defending the people of this kingdom - defending _me."_

"And letting countless others lose their lives," Ruli muttered under her breath. "What about my grandmother? That _Champion_ was just a child - how could anyone think he could do anything, legendary blade or not?"

She could feel herself losing her temper. This woman…! "How can you say that?! He's _standing_ right -"

"In a grave!" Link yelped, clapping his hand over Zelda's mouth. "He's - he's standing in a - in a grave. Th-they buried him that way because - because if he didn't fulfill his purpose in life, he shouldn't be allowed to - to rest in death."

Zelda could feel him shrink a little at the shocked stares shot his way. Slowly he moved his hand from Zelda's lips and backed away, head down. Her heart sank; she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Link… why?" she asked, unable to keep the sadness from her voice.

He looked at her sadly and shook his head.

"You didn't answer my question," Hagie reminded her, wagging a thick finger. "What does _he_ have to feel bad about? Seems he has friends everywhere he goes. I'm sure I'm not the only one to pay him quite nicely for those little jobs he does, so he has money, too. And I heard - I heard he has a house? What kid his age has a _house?"_

Zelda was acutely aware of Link behind her, breathing heavily, his hands clenched tightly into fists. _I have to stop this!_ "Y-you don't understand," she pleaded. "He's - he's been through a lot. H-he lost his memory, and now he doesn't know much of what happened before a year ago. His family is dead; many of his friends are dead -"

"We're right here!" the blond man protested. "I always say a few close friends are better than none; we can help him -"

"Stop," Link croaked, shuddering. "Please - just… just stop, alright?" Without another word he turned and headed back up the hill, arms curled around himself.

 _I made it worse,_ Zelda thought in agony, torn between going after him and trying to patch things up with the stuck-up rich couple. _Goddesses above - why did you send me here?_

She turned to Hagie, feeling tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry - I don't think he wants me to be saying all this, but… but you _must_ try to understand," she begged, feeling hopeless. "He's - he's badly depressed. And - and now - telling him that he shouldn't be feeling bad - you've probably just made him feel worse! Isn't it enough that he _is_ the Hylian Champion who _saved you all?_ Isn't it enough that he's lost all his memories and now must struggle to find himself again? Isn't it enough that your wife _blames him_ for something that was out of anyone's control? You - you can't just do this to him! You can't… you can't…"

She was sobbing now, breathlessly, hopelessly, sinking down to her knees in the middle of the path. _Sorry, Purah - couldn't stop the tears._

And the others stood, watching, silent. _No doubt thinking I've gone mad._

 _Goddesses… please tell me he's not too far gone…_

* * *

Link huddled against the cliff face behind his home, feeling the cold stone hard at his back. _Worthless, worthless, worthless…_

Hagie was right. He had everything to be happy about. _Everything._

 _I should be happy. I should be happy!_ Agony closed around his heart, encasing it in coldest ice. _Why aren't I happy?!_

He buried his head in his arms resting upon his knees, warm tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt to his still-chilled skin. _Broken… worthless… ungrateful…_

He had to do something. The agony, the hatred, was building up in his soul - he had to do something about it soon.

 _I can't kill myself,_ he thought. The cliff near his home wasn't tall enough to kill him, and anyway it landed in water, which would only soften his fall.

Zelda… what must she think of him? Now she'd heard Ruli saying how worthless he was, and she'd heard Hagie telling her how he shouldn't be sad.

A choked sob escaped his throat. _She'll hate me, she'll hate me, she'll hate me…_

And what must she have thought of his attempt to kill himself just the other night? _Who would ever want me? I'm - I'm broken. I'm not right. I'm…_

 _Worthless._

And then she'd gone and told them just how broken he really was. Trying to get them to feel _pity_ for him instead of hating him for his failures… Pity was just as painful. Seeing other people concerned, hurting, because of _him…_

He wasn't worth it, for one. And for another… it made him feel worse; it cemented in his mind the notion that he only caused pain to others.

He slammed his fist into the ground at his side, heart aching, eyes burning. _I shouldn't have shown how Ruli's words got to me,_ he realized. _I should've been stronger. Then Zelda wouldn't have gotten angry at them… then I could've just slipped silently away after we were done with Dinraal and no one would notice…_

And yet, still, there was something inside that balked at the thought of ending it all. Of never seeing Zelda again in this life.

 _Why is she trying so hard?_ he wondered. _She wanted to defend me against Ruli… she told me that I wasn't an awful warrior, because I defeated the Blights that killed the Champions… She listened when I told her everything…_

It made no sense to him. Surely… surely she didn't feel anything for him. Perhaps friendship, maybe, a little bit… _She said I was the only one she had left…_

He frowned, thinking hard, trying to remember. Had they… had they been friends before? He could remember… admiration for her. Love for her. A desire to protect her; a desire so strong that it survived his century-long slumber. He could remember feeling shy in her presence… at first he hadn't spoken to her much at all, out of a certainty that he'd say the wrong thing…

 _Did that change?_

He dug the heels of his hands into his temples, teeth clenched, wishing he could remember something more than blackness and uncertainty.

 _She wasn't fond of me at all for the first few months,_ he remembered, eyes tightly closed. _I didn't blame her… I could never blame her for anything…_

But… something had happened. Sweat broke out on his brow and tears spilled from his eyes as he struggled with his mind… _The Yiga attack? I… saved her. But… I'd saved her from monsters before, hadn't I?_

He couldn't remember! Din curse it - his mind was blank. Rising panic welled within him as the abyss threatened to swallow him… _Who am I? Who am I?_

They'd… they'd been friends. His other memories… hinted at that. The frog… Zelda, binding his wounds after a strenuous battle and urging him to exercise caution… riding together as he counselled her regarding her horse… holding her in his arms as she wept after Ganon appeared…

His face flushed. Feelings of uncertainty were the most predominant in that memory. _But… but we_ were _friends… that's why she doesn't want me to die…_

He swallowed tightly. _If I stopped seeking my death, maybe… maybe she'd be happier?_ Over the past few days she'd seemed so sad and tense all the time. _Because of me?_

Guilt burned in his heart. _I'm causing her pain,_ he thought. _I love her, and yet… I'm causing her pain._

So should he die? _That might cause her_ more _pain… but if it's me that's causing pain, I should go away_ somehow, _right?_

He felt so confused. So lost. So helpless. _I can't do this,_ he thought, curling up on his side against the cliff. He was exhausted - speaking with Zelda, then following her to the village and enduring that painful conversation, then walking back and scouring his mind for answers…

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, his strength utterly spent.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **ICE**

* * *

Link opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see skies over his head and feel cold stone at his back. The pale light of dawn filtered through his window to form a little square on his chest, which was covered in cozy blankets… Wait. I'm… home again?

He also felt strangely… clean. The bandages around his back had been replaced, and someone had… washed his face and his hair? What's going…?

With a wide yawn he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. Someone had placed a cheerful yellow flower like the ones favored by Koroks in a little vase on the nightstand, and instead of bare wood there were two small rugs on the floor, rugs that seemed somehow familiar.

Confused, Link got to his feet, wobbling slightly. The scent of warm food wafted up the stairs towards him… Someone's cooking?

But the scent was absolutely amazing. He realized as his stomach growled that it had been days since last he'd eaten anything.

Carefully he made his way down the staircase, which creaked beneath his weight; when he reached the bottom he smiled at the little Silent Princesses sitting in their pots, their green leaves the exact same shade as Zelda's eyes. One was close to blooming. He approached it slowly, gently stroking the silky-smooth petals tightly curled around themselves.

Zelda's flowers, he thought. It wasn't a memory, exactly, but a fact - something that he'd somehow retained through the Shrine of Resurrection. They were her favorite flowers - he was sure of it.

With a rusty creak his door swung open and Zelda entered, carefully holding a bowl full of steaming rice topped with mushrooms. She smiled at him. "Good morning," she said, setting the rice down on his table. "Do you have any smaller bowls?"

He blinked at her slowly, not sure what to think, before his senses returned to him and he nodded with a blush. "I - yeah, I think so." He walked to a box beneath the stairs full of little odds and ends that Bolson had thrown in with the rest of the house, silverware and dishes among them. He snatched a bowl; swallowing tightly, feeling his cheeks flushing red, he returned to the table. "H-here."

With a cheerful smile Zelda filled the bowl with rice and handed it back to him. "I thought perhaps you'd be hungry," she said, sitting down across for him with the half-empty larger bowl. "And, truth be told, I was a bit hungry as well. I… I did use your ingredients, though; I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Link assured her softly, looking at the meal. His stomach growled painfully and he looked at the rice for a moment, feeling slightly uncertain. She… made rice for - for us?

"There aren't any frogs - I promise," Zelda smirked, although he could see apprehension in her eyes. "I… I hope it tastes alright; I admit I don't always do much cooking, so I know I'm out of practice…"

Quickly Link took a bite. "It's great," he told her, offering a small smile in the hope that her gaze would brighten. "You did a fantastic job."

Instantly her eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

He ate the rest of it quickly, realizing only after he tasted the rice how utterly starving he was. When it was gone he leaned back with a contented sigh, the painful cramps in his stomach finally assuaged. Zelda finished only moments after he did, though he feared that it was because she'd given him a larger helping. "I'm… sorry," he began hesitantly. "But… what exactly's going on? What happened?"

Zelda's smile faded into a thoughtful frown. "Well… perhaps you'll be relieved to know that your friends still don't really believe that you're the century-old Hylian Champion," she admitted, clasping her hands together on the table. "But that one man - Garill, was it? - emphatically believes that you are a hero, given that you wore the Master Sword on your back. He and I were able to convince those other two." She scowled. "I wish I could have done something - she's the one that gave you the idea about the Master Sword being a hoax, wasn't she?"

Link lowered his gaze. "It's… easy to believe what people say about… back then… when I don't know exactly what happened myself," he murmured.

"If you need to trust anyone about that, trust me," Zelda invited him. "Because I was there, right by your side most of the time. She wasn't. In fact, most people weren't. A hundred years is certainly long enough for truth to fade in their minds, isn't it? So… please don't believe what others might say. Especially when they're as rich, conceited, pampered, blind, and - and -"

"She just wants to keep her daughter safe," Link defended. "And that's not what I was asking." He flinched slightly, ashamed; who was he to demand a straight answer from the Princess of Hyrule? Though she was no longer in line to inherit the throne of the kingdom, because said throne no longer existed, she was still a Princess in his eyes. "F-forgive me," he swallowed tightly, looking down at his empty bowl. "I… I'm just confused. Someone brought me inside after what happened yesterday morning, and then there's the flower by my bed, the rugs upstairs that came from the castle - from your study - and then… this breakfast." He glanced back at her, heart hammering hard inside. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but… why are you doing this?"

"Technically it was Garill who brought you back inside," she said with a slight grin. "And as for the flower and the rugs… the Silent Princesses are a lovely touch down here, but the loft it did seem a little… barren." She smiled quickly. "Which is perfectly alright, as you haven't been here often. I used the Sheikah Slate to get back to my old rooms and get those rugs; I seem to remember that you once enjoyed sitting on them in a patch of sunlight from the window while I compiled my research. And I already told you why I made breakfast."

Link inhaled deeply. "Why make the effort?" he asked, and he realized, remembering his thoughts before falling asleep, that it was a question he desperately wanted the answer to. "You didn't have to do any of this. I'm… I'm certainly not worth it. I mean - it seems you're happier, which is fantastic, but… I'm just… confused."

"You've spent so much of your life, before and now, in the service of others," Zelda told him solemnly. "I've realized that it's about time someone did a good turn for you as well. And as to whether or not you think you're worth it… as they're my actions, I think it ought to be up to me to decide whether or not you're worth it, don't you?" She offered him a gentle smile. "So what would you like to do now?"

Link frowned, shaking his head. "What… what would I…"

"Hylia knows you deserve a respite," Zelda chuckled grimly. "After you saved Hyrule I dragged you right back into helping with my research. I… I'm sorry for that; it was selfish of me."

"I didn't mind," Link protested, and he clamped his mouth shut before he could say the rest: Being with you gives my life purpose.

If he'd said that… well, it certainly didn't sound like something just a friend would say. It could ruin whatever friendship we might share.

"Needless to say, I think it's high time you do what you want to do for a change," she told him. "And… I'd like to do it with you, if you'd let me."

His brow furrowed. "But I - I don't know what I want to do," he realized, his voice barely audible. His heart felt encased in ice, and once again the black abyss of nothingness threatened him. He forgot to breathe; he couldn't remember his own interests. Those few glimpses into his past life, consumed with trying to fulfill his duty against Ganon, and his duty to protect the Princess… and now this past year, when he'd been utterly consumed by fighting his way back to her…

She was all he had. His only clue, his only connection, to who he really was.

"...Link?" Zelda murmured, reaching across the table to take his hand, sending a jolt through his body. "Are you… alright?"

No, he thought, closing his eyes tightly. No, I'm not alright. I haven't been alright; I don't know if I'll ever be alright… "I… don't know," he told her helplessly, quietly, half-hoping she didn't hear - he didn't want to cause her more pain, especially now that she'd seemed so much happier. "I… don't know who I am."

Almost imperceptibly, her grip tightened on his hand. "You're more than your memories," she told him. "I know you don't remember events, but the memory of your personality remains - I see it in you every day, with everything you do."

He blinked several times, studying the designs formed by the wood of his table. My personality… "So I'm… the same person now, that I was… then?"

Zelda nodded eagerly. "Just as strong, just as brave, just as kind and selfless…"

"I'm not any of that," Link protested, shrinking away.

"And just as humble," Zelda smiled ruefully.

He shook his head. "I'm not any of that," he repeated more forcefully. "I'm… I just do what anyone else would've done." Right?

He scanned the memories left in his possession. Yes, he'd done a few things for a few people, but it wasn't anything huge, was it? Playing with children, running errands, fighting off monsters…

"Do you remember that one woman, here in Hateno, whose sheep were taken by bokoblins?" Zelda asked him. "I saw it only from afar, of course; it'd greatly help my memory if you told me… What did you do?"

Link flushed, embarrassed. "I killed the bokoblins and herded the sheep back to her. It… wasn't much…"

"Think about it from her perspective," Zelda urged him. "She lived on a farm, right? If you hadn't rescued those sheep, they certainly would have suffered financially. And she was responsible for them; I'm sure she must have felt terrible about losing them. Imagine how grateful she was to you when you brought them back, safe and sound. To you it might not have seemed like a difficult or significant task, but to her…" She left the sentence hanging.

Link looked away from her. She was grateful… "But anyone would've done the same, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Zelda mused. "Certainly no one in her family had helped. No one in the village, either. And Hateno is a small, secluded village - not many travellers come through. You were the only one, Link."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Just how closely were you watching me after I woke up?"

Her emerald gaze was solemn. "As closely as I could," she murmured. "Being with you, at least in spirit, and observing your efforts to free this kingdom, and to free me… it gave me the strength and hope I needed to continue the fight against Ganon. I saw all of the good deeds you did to others, no matter how small the person or the task."

"You're making it sound much bigger than it is," Link protested, blushing. "I'm not some hero. I'm… I'm just a boy. One of hundreds across the kingdom. Just a face in the crowd. Take me away and the world carries on, perhaps even a little better off…"

Nayru's love, he'd done it again. Wincing, he lowered his head, guilt burning in his heart as he saw the pain on Zelda's face. No. Don't say things like that; we're friends - of course saying that would hurt her.

"Alright," Zelda murmured, breathing deeply. "You really think death would have been a better fate for you? Well… you don't remember the lives you saved before the Calamity, but I know you'll remember that man at the Gerudo Canyon Stable." She raised her eyebrows at him. "His four friends were about to be driven to their deaths by bokoblins. Link, they would have died! But because of you, they had the chance to live and experience all of the blessings of life the Goddesses bestow upon their children. And that's not to mention all of those other people getting attacked by bokoblins on roadside throughout your travels - you saved them, too."

Link swallowed tightly. He couldn't say that it wasn't a big deal this time; that would be like saying the lives of those people weren't a big deal either. "N-no one else was… doing anything…"

"That's it exactly!" Zelda smiled. "You alone had the courage to do what needed to be done. Everyone's life touches countless others' lives, Link. If I had let you die after the Calamity fell, just imagine how many would now be dead, or sad, or alone. A kind word, a kind deed here and there… it's impossible to know just how deeply such actions affected those around you for the better." She finally paused to take a breath, and continued with a tear slipping down her cheek. "Everyone you've offered assistance to is grateful for you. And… that includes me, more than I can say." She placed her other hand over his and leaned towards him, urging him silently to meet her gaze. "Do you remember what happened that night, when you nearly died?"

Link's heart began to pound; he wasn't entirely certain why. "You unlocked your sealing power, and… and you saved us all. And you saved me."

"Why did it manifest then, and only then, of all times?" she asked him, the barest hint of a smile playing at her lips. "After everything we'd been through, all of my efforts to find that power… why then?"

He stared at her, baffled. I thought it was because of my presence… because I was almost dead, and I'd been inhibiting her powers…

Link suppressed a chuckle. Looking back, it was clear that such a notion was absurd, but then… hypothermia was known to cut off rational thinking. The Goddesses wouldn't punish Zelda for something I did, or something her father did in having me draw the Master Sword.

And then there was that - the Master Sword. Ruli had suspected it wasn't a magical blade at all, and that anyone could draw it, but hadn't the Great Deku Tree told him otherwise? And hadn't he felt his strength, his life, dimming even as he drew it? It was only the second before he lost consciousness that the blade finally freed itself - that certainly wasn't normal. So… it must have chosen me; it must have seen something worthwhile within me.

He frowned, angry at himself for giving Ruli's words so much thought. But then again… it was far easier to trust the words of a friend than it was to believe a mysterious giant tree, backwards though it seemed, especially when he truly couldn't remember drawing the Master Sword once before…

"Link?" Zelda prompted him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Goddesses above… she's still holding my hand!

Holding. My. Hand.

He blinked rapidly, his cheeks quickly heating up. "R-right. Sorry. I, uh… I don't know why." He risked a glance at her face, hoping she wouldn't be offended by how easily he'd gotten distracted.

But her eyes betrayed only warmth, and… and…

"It was because I couldn't lose you, Link," she told him. "I'd seen you put yourself in front of others, fighting for them, risking everything for them, and for… for me…" She sucked in a deep breath, all at once looking incredibly nervous. "I… fell in love with you. With your selfless heart, with your gentle smile, with your unwavering courage in the face of darkness and adversity. It was love that finally allowed me to unlock my powers to save you, the way you'd saved me so many times before. And it was love and the promise of one day seeing you again that gave me the courage to face Ganon, to wait for you to return."

Link gaped at her, his heart fluttering a mile a minute. Pinch me; I'm dreaming, he wanted to say. For… for only in a dream could this be actually happening. He could feel his eyes burning with the promise of tears; his soul ached with longing, and the hope that he'd kept bottled up inside for so long threatened to overflow. "You're… telling the truth?" he asked her breathlessly.

She nodded, looking at him anxiously. "I've never said anything more honest." Then she winced slightly. "Purah will be delighted, I'm sure…"

Link inhaled deeply and pinched his arm as hard as he could. Pain. Good. He looked at Zelda again, eyes wide. "This isn't a dream?"

She gave a short, nervous laugh. "No; it's real. I… I can't believe it, actually; I've waited so long to tell you, but I was… afraid." And suddenly her smile faded, and she looked at him fearfully. "Was… was I wrong…?"

Link swallowed thickly - a task that seemed monumentally more difficult with the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "I love you, too," he blurted, his heart pounding faster - if that was possible. He was trembling from an interesting combination of excitement and nervousness. "Z-Zelda, when I woke up, everything… everything was gone. B-but I heard your voice, and I… I could almost remember. Th-there were glimpses - flashes - I could almost see you in my mind, and I knew… I knew what it was that I felt for you." His shoulders sagged slightly, and he shook his head. "I just… never could have dreamed that you'd return those feelings…"

"Funny," she smiled. "I… I worried about the same thing." Her features softened into solemnity. "You might not think of yourself as a hero, but… that's exactly what you are. To me, at least." There were tears in her eyes again. "I believe you remember this, at least. I felt like such a failure, for being unable to harness the sealing power. I did everything - I prayed, I performed the ancient rituals, I did everything the priests said, and yet… nothing. People mocked me, some openly, while others tried to keep their feelings secret. I never could escape the glances that others sent my way. And… my father's judgements were the worst of all. I… I hated myself.

"But… you, Link…" She inhaled deeply, offering him a watery smile. "I ran away from you once… I thought I was so clever. But the Yiga found me, and I realized I'd made a mistake. At the last second I thought… would it be so bad if I died? Clearly I couldn't do what everyone expected me to do, so perhaps we'd be better off without me." With a soft gaze she regarded him. "You found me. You saved me. I asked you why, after how I treated you, after all of my failures, and you told me… you told me that I was worth saving."

You were, he thought. You are.

I'm not so sure I am, though.

She took a deep, shaking breath before going on. "It wasn't just then, either. After every unanswered prayer, after every fruitless visit to the sacred springs, you listened to my worry and my anger and my fear; you let me speak without inhibition, and when I finished, you helped me to realize that not everything I'd done had failed. You were a true friend, and you helped me cling to hope. There were still moments of misery, of course, but just having you by my side, always there to catch me and lift me when I fell…" She smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you, Link. Thank you. I… I only hope that you'll let me return the favor."

He blinked rapidly, looking away as his eyes burned. "I… I'm not worth it," he protested, for what felt like the umpteenth time. "Zelda, look at me. L-look at what I've done. I'm… ashamed of it, but I… but the desire's still there. I'm…" He closed his eyes, biting his lip hard. "I'm broken."

"Once again, it's not up to you to decide who I give my heart to," she reminded him, gently stroking his hand. "I love you. I wouldn't let you die then, and I won't let you die now, either. I… I understand that we can't fix anything with a few words, powerful though they are, and everything will be alright with the next dawn. But there is hope, Link." She tugged his hands upwards, getting to her feet; as he opened his eyes and stood, she quickly closed the distance between them, her green eyes suddenly closer than he'd ever seen them before.

"Z-Zelda…"

"Let me be your hope, as you were always mine," she whispered. "I will be with you every step of the way, if you'll let me. I'll help you get through this, no matter how difficult or how long this journey may be."

The ice around his heart melted at her words. His breath caught in his lungs as he saw a tear dripping down her cheek; this time he didn't hesitate to gently wipe it away with his thumb. "Thank you," he told her quietly, feeling overcome with love.

Zelda smiled at him, her eyes half-closed; then she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. Link held her close, breathing in the sweet scent of her, enjoying his first kiss as an unfamiliar feeling descended upon his soul.

For the entirety of his memory, he'd always been the one fighting to protect others, to protect her. Now, it suddenly occurred to him that he was the protected one.

He was surprised to find that the realization didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. In fact… it actually felt comforting. We'll both be watching out for each other…

I will never be alone again.

* * *

 **It's easier to die for something than to live for it. So please... find something, _anything,_ that you want to LIVE for.**

 **Death is a tempting escape from the misery life throws at us, but I encourage you to hold on to hope. Hope for a better future. Hope for finding love. Hope for feeling joy. Hope for yourself. There may be times when you lose sight of that hope, but you'll be able to find it again - I know it.**

 **Best of luck to all of you, and thank you for reading ICE!**


End file.
